Time and Sand
by Scififan33
Summary: AU. His last memory is of his nephew killing Snoke so why in the name of the Force is he waking up with twin suns blasting down on him? the Force obviously has a very odd sense of humour. but if he's here he might as well do some good.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Don't own any form of Star Wars_

 **Chapter 1**

Luke groaned as he regained consciousness, unable to help the sound as his body, especially his head, throbbed in agony. The last thing he remembered was… Ben striking Snoke down with Rey unconscious nearby. He had been dealing with the Stormtroopers from the First Order, backing up Finn and Chewie. He twitched his hand slightly and frowned even as he tried to reach out with the Force only to wince, why could he feel sand beneath his hand? He forced his eyes open to be faced with something he hadn't seen since they had rescued Han so many years ago, the twin suns of Tatooine. He struggled to sit up, even now Tatooine was no place to be found helpless and was comforted by the weight of his lightsabre at his hip as he lifted his hand to shade his eyes, glad he had found the time to have the limb upgraded and covered in synthskin again. He would stand out less on the planet with all limbs intact. He struggled to his feet and then looked down, he wasn't wearing robes anymore…he hadn't worn clothes like this since he'd fled the planet with Ben…. what was going on? He took a better look around and sighed, at least he wasn't in the Wastes. He began walking and as the pain faded he found none of the familiar aches from old joints or he pull of old scars. He was more confused than he had felt in years and he didn't like it.

After an hour of walking he was happy to find his memories had been right as he walked into the outskirts of Mos Espa, lightsaber hidden underneath his poncho. Even before the First Order had destroyed the New Republic, making the Resistance really outlaw, walking around such a place with a lightsabre in view was asking for trouble. He kept his head down, just one more old native only to freeze as he passed the mirror on a speeder. He stared in shock at smooth skin and shorter hair, how was this possible? Even for the Force this was…. he looked no older than the Commander who had rushed to Bespin to confront Vader. He shook off his shock and kept walking, he did not want to stand out. He walked the streets, a feeling of dread growing in his heart. Tatooine had always been a bit behind the times but this…. the tech in use had been old when he was a boy and had been mostly gone when he returned for Han. He paused as he felt a gentle nudge from the Force and then slipped into the alley to see a gang of youths beating something…. or someone. "Hey!" He yelled, wishing his full height was closer to his Father's, being short wasn't very intimidating. He wrapped the Force around his presence, making him seem dangerous and the youth's hesitated before bolting and he moved forward to see a young boy curled defensively on the ground. "It's alright, they've gone now." He called, kneeling beside the boy and reaching out to gently help him up. To his shock he found himself looking into blue eyes so like his own.

"Thanks." The boy muttered and Luke smiled.

"No problem. You hurt?"

"No sir."

"Alright, come on, I'll see you home."

"You don't need too."

"Maybe not but let's not give them another chance."

"Thank you. I'm Anakin, Anakin Skywalker." The boy introduced himself with a shy smile.

For a second it felt like the Universe froze. It couldn't be….it wasn't possible and yet…. he swallowed hard and then took a deep breath, reaching to the Force which fairly sung in joy and truth. "Luke Solo." He lied, taking his brother-in-law's name, oh how he still missed Han even after five years of knowing he was gone. He had seen the utter desolation and grief in Ben after he came back to them, how his actions haunted the boy. But he knew it was a name that would not be claimed by anyone else on the planet.

"Are you a Farmer?" Anakin asked as they began to walk, Luke on guard for any further danger.

"My family was but I've been offworld for several years."

"Really?"

"We had a farm out past Mos Eisley. I've been working on freighters since then but I thought I'd come back for a while."

"Why would you ever want to come back here when you could travel to other planets?"

Luke chuckled. "I thought that at first but… I guess I just needed closure." He shrugged slightly.

"Are you going to be a farmer again?"

"No. I thought I'd go into business for myself."

"Wow."

Luke felt sick as he followed Anakin, he knew where they were going and it was a shock. His Father had been a slave? Well that was the first thing to change and he was thankful that the money pouch he wore felt very full.

"Mom! I'm home!" Anakin called as he pushed open a door and Luke followed him inside. A woman emerged from a backroom dressed in the common wares of slave women and Luke bowed to his grandmother. He'd known her name of course, how could he not when her grave marker and that of her husband had lain on the edge of the homestead for his whole life, later joined by the ones he had made for Owen and Beru. "This is Luke Solo."

"Sorry to intrude Ma'am."

"It's alright." She smiled warily but couldn't be afraid of the stranger with a gentle smile. "Shmi Skywalker, welcome to our home." She greeted.

"Thank you. Come on Anakin, let's look at your injuries." He nudged Anakin towards the table.

"Injuries?" Shmi asked in alarm.

"He took a bit of a fall." He lied, seeing the alarm on Anakin's face, winking at him and Anakin smiled. Shmi quickly got their small medical kit and Luke took it, expertly tending the child's injuries but as he did the poncho slipped and Anakin's eyes went wide.

"Are you a Jedi?"

"No." it wasn't really a lie, Ben and Yoda had declared him one but everything he had scraped together since said he had barely scratched the surface of what a Jedi really was.

"Then how did you get one of their light swords?"

"It was given to me by the man who saved me when my family was killed. He was a Jedi and taught me as much as he could but we didn't have much time together before he died."

"I dreamed I was a Jedi."

"A vision maybe." He smiled and gently reached out to him with the Force, causing Anakin to gasp.

"Whoa! What was that?"

"That was the Force." Luke finished tending his injuries, sending some healing energy his way.

"Go wash up for dinner Ani."

"Kay Mom." He left the two alone.

"He's gifted, isn't he?" Luke asked softly and she nodded. "But the Jedi don't search this far out."

"Could you teach him?"

"The basics sure. Where is his Father?" he asked and she set food on the table, setting it for three in silent invitation and Luke moved to help her.

"There was one. I carried him, gave birth to him but…" She shook her head and Luke was surprised, that was not something he had ever heard.

"He is extremely strong in the Force; I can teach him to hide his presence from those who may mean him harm as well as basic exercises to refine his control so he doesn't accidentally hurt someone or himself. It will have to wait though, I only just arrived back on planet and need to see to accommodations and work." 

"Unless you want to work for the hutts there is very little work available, except for signing on to a ship."

"I remember. I'll find something." He assured her. He knew how things worked here.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke walked the streets, a blaster now strapped to his leg, his lightsabre well hidden. He was just grateful for the lessons Han had given him on shooting, and all the messes he'd gotten into over the years where he couldn't use the blade. He was now a far better shot than he had been as a farm kid, and that was without using the Force. He'd also managed to secure newer clothes that didn't mark him as a famer and therefore a relatively easy mark. If anything his clothes too were a reminder of Han, it was odd to think he hadn't even been born yet. He had enough funds to get off planet but he wouldn't, not unless Shmi and Anakin came with him. instead he put the cash into renting an old empty shop and went to work fixing it up. Soon 'Solo Repairs' would be open for business. At least he'd finally conformed the date, twenty-five years before he was even born. If only he knew more history, knew where and when his interference might really change things but he had never had time to sit down and study the reconstructed history but together by survivors of the Republics last days. So for now he was better off staying and teaching Anakin, after all his Father had been a Jedi which meant sooner or later they would show up.

He walked into the junk shop and glanced around even as he felt the approaching lifeform.

"Here to buy?" Watto asked, taking in the blaster warily.

"Yes."

"I have many ship parts, droids..."

Luke cut him off. "Actually I am interested in two slaves."

"Oh?" He asked, really wary.

"I wish to purchase the Skywalker's."

"What? Impossible! The boy is too useful, the woman perhaps but not the boy." Watto denied.

Luke sighed, wishing more beings on the planet were able to be Mind Tricked, it would make life so much easier…. then again easy wasn't always good. So he offered an amount for both, above 'market value' for either of them and the bargaining was on.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke knocked and then entered the small dwelling, putting down the bag of fresh fruit while Shmi moved over to hug him briefly in greeting.

"We weren't expecting you today."

"Saw the fruit in the market and couldn't resist. I also got you these." He handed over the paperwork and watched as she read through it, collapsing into a chair as she realised what she held.

"How…why…."

"I bought you and then freed you both. It took a bit of bartering with Watto but he's as greedy as most around here."

"I could never repay this."

"I don't expect you to Shmi. The two of you are family now and I could not let you live in slavery, with the threat of being separated always there."

"Where will we go?"

"There's room at my place until you work it out. And if you really want to repay me then stay, you're a far better cook than I could ever be. I'll continue teaching Anakin and if he's bored he can help out in the shop. If you want, I'll help you get two tickets off planet. It's up to you." He explained as he went to save lunch from burning.

"Oh Luke…." She got up and hugged him again. "Thank you."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"What are you working on?" Luke called as he walked down to the back of the shop to find Anakin bent over the bench.

"Found some droid parts, is it okay if I try and put one together?"

"Sure. You can always sell it if it works or if you manage we can always use a translator." Luke reached out to ruffle his hair before moving to open up for the day. He was glad they had stayed; he would have followed if they left but hadn't wanted to be creepy or something. He set out the displays and gave the place a quick clean, no matter how often he did it didn't take long for the sand to invade. After a while he felt Anakin's frustration and sent calm down their bond. That had shocked him, other than Leia he had never really had a bond with anyone. Vader…. that had been complicated with him trying to bury or break the link and Vader trying to use it. But this one had simply snapped into place between them like the one with Leia had. He guessed it made sense, they were family even if Anakin didn't know that and he was teaching him as well. He wished he could call out to Ben or Yoda but they were still alive in this time and he didn't know of anyone else he could contact for advice.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke held his lightsabre out to Anakin who stared in shock before carefully taking it. Luke gently adjusted his grip and then activated a single remote. "Don't rely on your eyes, feel where the danger is." He called gently as Anakin tried to keep it in view. A bolt hit him and he yelped, Luke smothering a laugh, so that was what he'd looked like on the Falcon. Anakin would be nine soon and he was trying to decide what to do for his birthday, other than breaking the news that Shmi had an admirer in one Cleigg Lars. At least he now knew why Anakin and Owen had different family names, they were either half or step siblings. He left Anakin working with the remote when a customer entered, going to help her with her speeder.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I hope you honoured sirs with the most comfortable here. My master will be with you shortly." The droid bowed and left.

The two men lowered their hoods and walked to the window to look out at the planet below. "I have a bad feeling about this."

"I don't sense anything."

"It's not about the mission, Master, it's something...elsewhere...elusive."

"Don't centre on your anxiety, Obi-Wan. Keep your concentration here and now where it belongs."

"Master Yoda says I should be mindful of the future..."

"... but not at the expense of the moment. Be mindful of the living Force, my young Padawan."

"Yes, Master...how do you think the trade viceroy will deal with the chancellor's demands?"

"These Federation types are cowards. The negotiations will be short."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke looked up from the vaporator he was working on and frowned, something was coming…. change…. change was in the air but for good or bad the Force wouldn't say.

 _TBC…._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _Was amazed by the amount of reviews ch1 got, thank you all._

 **Chapter 2**

"Battle droids."

"It's an invasion army." Obi-Wan agreed.

"It's an odd play for the Trade Federation. We've got to warn the Naboo and contact Chancellor Valorum. Let's split up. Stow aboard separate ships and meet down on the planet."

"You were right about one thing, Master. The negotiations were short." Obi-Wan grinned cheekily and then darted off to find a ship.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke shaded his eyes from the suns as he stared at the wreck Anakin had found, looked like an old pirate ship.

"Well?" The nine-year-old asked, unable to fully mask his excitement.

Luke smiled and nodded. "Looks good to me Ani, let's get to work moving this back to the workshop."

"My own ship!"

"Once you're old enough to get a pilot's licence." He warned as they began hooking it up to tow.

"I know." Anakin didn't let that get him down as they jumped back in the speeder and hauled the ship home where Luke unhooked it and they got it settled into the secondary garage. Once it was settled in they went to work cleaning out several years' worth of accumulated sand. It was not an easy task and it took several days but finally the wreck was sand free. The ship was small, good for no more than two or three people and consisted of a cockpit, bunk room with fresher, and a kitchenette inside the only hold. But it was a good first ship for Anakin and his Mum to explore or make a fast get away, once they had the engines up to scratch.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Queen Amidala sat before a hologram of Senator Palpatine, her handmaidens, Eirtaé and Sachè beside her with Governor Bibble to the side.

"...How could that be true? I have assurances from the Chancellor...his Ambassadors did arrive. It must be the...get...negotiate..." the hologram sputtered and faded away.

"Senator Palpatine?!" The Queen called and then turned to Captain Panaka. "What's happening?"

Panaka turned to his Sergeant. "Check the transmission generators..."

"A malfunction?" Bibble offered even though he doubted it.

"It could be the Federation jamming us. Your Highness." Panaka pointed out.

"A communications disruption can only mean one thing. Invasion." Bibble had to agree with the Captain.

"Don't jump to conclusions, Governor. The Federation would not dare go that far." Amidala denied.

"The Senate would revoke their trade franchise, and they'd be finished." Panaka pointed out but he was there to protect the Queen which meant facing facts.

"We must continue to rely on negotiation."

"Negotiation? We've lost all communications!...and where are the Chancellors Ambassadors? How can we negotiate? We must prepare to defend ourselves."

"This is a dangerous situation, Your Highness. Our security volunteers will be no match against a battle-hardened Federation army."

"I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uncle Luke!" Anakin called as he rushed into the upstairs apartment over the shop.

"Slow down Ani!" His mother called in warning from the kitchen and he did even as Luke caught him, tossing him lightly onto the couch.

"What is it?" it was a little weird for his Father to call him Uncle but the boy had included him in his family and declared him to be his Uncle and he didn't have the heart to say no.

"The Boonta Eve Classic is in three days!"

Luke chuckled. "We know, the adverts have been up for weeks. So, what else?"

"Well…. I ran into Watto and he has a pod…."

"And no driver." Luke finished, glancing at Shmi.

"No Ani, I won't have you racing again." She answered as she joined them in the living room. The place was done in the typical Tatooine style of beige and white, though Shmi had managed to bring in colour using throws which made it feel homier.

"Mom I love racing!"

"It's too dangerous!"

"And you racing now would be cheating." Luke pointed out.

"Huh?"

"You use the Force consciously now Anakin, it wouldn't be fair on the others."

"Oh, I guess so."

"How about we close up shop and go see the Race?" Luke offered in compromise.

"Really?"

"As long as your Mother agrees." They both looked to her and Shmi sighed, boys and anything that went fast.

"Alright."

"Yay!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yousa cannot bees hair. Dis army of mackineeks up dare tis new weesong!" Boss Nass told the two Jedi standing before him.

"That droid army is about to attack the Naboo. We must warn them." Qui-Gon argued, still feeling a bit damp from the swim.

"Wesa no like da Naboo! Un dey no like uss-ens. Da Naboo tink day so smarty den us-ens. Day tink day brains so big."

"After those droids take control of the surface, they will come here and take control of you." Obi-Wan tried to reason with the Gungan leader.

"No, mesa no tink so. Mesa scant talkie witda Naboo, and no nutten talkie it outlaunders. Dos mackineeks no comen here! Dey not know of uss-en."

"You and the Naboo form a symbiont circle. What happens to one of you will affect the other. You must understand this."

"Wesa wish no nutten in yousa tings, outlaunder, and wesa no care-n about da Naboo."

"Then speed us on our way." Qui-Gon stepped in, hand waving subtly.

"Wesa gonna speed yousaway."

"We need a transport."

"Wesa give yousa una bongo. Da speedest way tooda Naboo tis goen through da core. Now go."

"Thank you for your help. We go in peace." They turned to leave since the mind trick had worked.

"Master, what's a bongo?"

"A transport, I hope." He offered before noticing Jar Jar in chains and off to the side, giving them a forlorn look and Qui-Gon stopped.

"Daza setten yous up. Goen through da planet core is bad bombin!"

"Thank you, my friend."

"Ahhh...any hep hair would be hot."

"We are short of time, Master."

"We'll need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. This Gungan may be of help." He walked back to Boss Nass. "What is to become of Jar Jar Binks here?"

"Binkss brokeen the nocombackie law. Hisen to be pune-ished."

"He has been a great help to us. I hope the punishment will not be too severe."

"Pounded unto death."

"Oooooh...Ouch!" Jar Jar grimaced and now even Obi-Wan was concerned. He may not like the creature but he didn't want him to die.

"We need a navigator to get us through the planet's core. I have saved Jar Jar Binks' life. He owes me what you call a " ."

"Binks. Yousa havena liveplay with thisen hisen?" Boss Nass demanded and Jar Jar nodded, shifting to stand with the Jedi.

"Your gods demand that his life belongs to me now."

"Hisen live tis yos, outlauder. Begone wit him."

"Count mesa outta dis! Better dead here, den deader in da core...Yee guds, whata mesa sayin?!" Jar Jar mumbled as the chains dropped away before following them out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So, how's that droid coming alone?" Luke asked as they tidied the shop, no matter what they did san still got in every day.

"Great!" Anakin grinned. "Just need something to cover him with. His name is C3-PO and he's a protocol droid. He already knows a few thousand languages."

"Handy." Luke managed in shock, his Father had built Threepio? The Galaxy had a weird sense of humour.

"Yeah, I figure he can help in here for customers who don't speak Basic or Huttese."

"A great idea kiddo." He praised as he locked the shop up for the night, Anakin glowing at the praise. They headed upstairs to where Shmi had dinner ready, obediently cleaning up before sitting at the table.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hello Watto." Luke greeted as he fluttered into the shop. "Did you need something?"

"You ruined me! First you take them and now you won't let the boy race."

"Shmi was the one to say no to that, Mother's prerogative. And I gave you good money for them."

"And then freed them!"

"Slavery is abominable. Anything else?" Luke wiped his hands on a rag and moved to lean on the counter, staring at the angry Toydarian. Watto snarled and then left and Luke shook his head, knowing he had wanted Anakin in the race for one reason, money.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Panaka glanced into the hanger and then pulled his head back. "There are too many of them."

"That won't be a problem. Your Highness, under the circumstances, I suggest you come to Coruscant with us." Qui-Gon told the black clothed Queen.

"Thank you, Ambassador, but my place is here with my people."

"They will kill you if you stay." He warned seriously.

"They wouldn't dare." Bibble argued.

"They need her to sign a treaty to make this invasion of theirs legal. They can't afford to kill her." Panaka agreed.

"The situation here is not what it seems. There is something else behind all this, Your Highness. There is no logic in the Federation's move here. My feelings tell me they will destroy you." Qui-Gon continued, staring at the young woman, there was something off….

"Please, Your Highness, reconsider. Our only hope is for the Senate to side with us... Senator Palpatine will need your help."

"Getting past their blockade is impossible, Your Highness. Any attempt to escape will be dangerous." Panaka warned.

"Your Highness, I will stay here and do what I can...They will have to retain the Council of Governors in order to maintain control. But you must leave..." Bibble sided with the Jedi.

"Either choice presents a great risk...to all of us..." The Queen looked to her handmaidens.

"We are brave, Your Highness." Padme stated firmly and Qui-Gon hid a smirk, so that's how it was. A smart plan to have in place.

"If you are to leave, Your Highness, it must be now."

"Then, I will plead our case before the Senate. Be careful, Governor." The Queen warned the elderly man before turning to follow the Jedi. Padme glanced at him and then quickly squeezed his hand before following.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"...moisture farms for the most part, but also a few indigenous tribes and scavengers. The few spaceports like this one are havens for those who do not wish to be found..." Qui-Gon explained to Padme, Jar Jar and Artoo as they walked into the spaceport town.

"...like us." Padme finished for him, ignoring Jar Jar's permanent state of panic.

"Dissen berry berry bad." He grimaced as he stepped in something. "Ooooh...icky...icky...goo."

They entered a little plaza surrounded by several junk spaceship dealers. "We'll try one of the smaller dealers." They headed for a little junk shop that had a huge pile of broken spaceships stacked up behind it.

"Hi chuba da naga? (What do you want?)" Watto demanded.

"I need parts for a J-type 327 Nubian."

"Ah yes, ah yes. Nubian. We have lots of that. What kinda part?"

"My droid here has a readout of what I need. Don't touch anything." He warned Jar Jar as he followed Watto out into the yard.

"...Here it is...a T-14 hyperdrive generator! Thee in luck, I'm the only one hereabouts who has one...but thee might as well buy a new ship. It would be cheaper, I think...Sying of which, how's thee going to pay for all this?"

"I have 20,000 Republic dataries."

"Republic credits?! Republic credits are no good out here. I need something more real..."

"I don't have anything else." He raised his hand. "But credits will do fine."

"No, they won'ta."

Qui-Gon frowned and tried again. "Credits will do fine."

"No, they won'ta. What you think you're some kinda Jedi, waving your hand around like that? I'm a Toydarian. Mind tricks don'ta work on me-only money. No money, no parts! No deal! And no one else has a T-14 hyperdrive, I promise you that." He snarled, he wasn't lying, not really, he didn't know what Solo had stocked but he knew no one else had the parts. He shooed them out quickly.

Qui-Gon slipped into a side street and pulled out his comm, calling Obi-Wan. "...Obi-Wan, you're sure there isn't anything of value left on board?"

"A few containers of supplies, the Queen's wardrobe, maybe. Not enough for you to barter with. Not in the amounts you're talking about." His Padawan quickly answered.

"All right. Another solution will present itself. I'll check back." He put his comm away and started to turn into the street only for Jar Jar to grab his arm.

"Noah gain...da beings hereabouts cawazy. Wesa be robbed un crunched."

"Not likely. We have nothing of value, that's our problem." The Jedi answered, feeling unsure over what they were going to do.

"Are you an angel?" A young voice asked and Padme looked down to see a young boy watching them.

"What?"

"An angel. I've heard the deep space pilots talk about them. They live on the Moons of Iego, I think. They are the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They are good and kind, and so pretty they make even the most hardened spice pirate cry." He explained and Qui-Gon hid an amused smile even as Padme floundered.

"I've never heard of angels." She finally admitted.

"You must be one...maybe you just don't know it."

"You're a funny little boy. How do you know so much?"

"I listen to the pilots, and Uncle Luke tells me stuff too." He shrugged and then looked at the others. "Do you need help? Uncle Luke's good at that."

"Our ship was damaged, and we're stranded here until we can repair it." Qui-Gon answered as his poncho shifted and Anakin saw the lightsabre hidden, just like Uncle Luke had when they met!

"I can help! I can fix anything! Well…. mostly and if I can't Uncle Luke can."

"I believe you can, but our first job is to acquire the parts we need..."

"Wit no-nutten mula to trade."

"Come on, you should come to our store, we'll help." He led the bemused Jedi and his group from the alley but then spotted an old lady at her stall and headed over. "How are you feeling today, Jira?"

"The heat's never been kind to me, you know, Annie!" she smiled at the boy.

"Guess what? I've found that cooling unit I've been searching for. It's pretty beat up, but I'll have it fixed up for you in no time, I promise."

"You're a fine boy, Annie." She praised.

"I'll take four pallies today. You'll like these..." he told Padme who simply nodded. Anakin reached into his pocket and pulled out the coins, handing them over. "Whoops, I thought I had more...Make that three, I'm not hungry." He said even as the wind began to pick up and shops began to close.

"Gracious, my bones are aching...storm's coming on, Annie. You'd better get home quick." She warned, standing to close down her own stall as they walked away.

"Do you have shelter?" Anakin asked Qui-Gon.

"We'll head back to our ship."

"Is it far?"

"On the outskirts." Padme answered as she lifted a hand to shield her eyes.

"You'll never reach the outskirts in time...sandstorms are very, very dangerous. Come with me. Hurry!" he grabbed Padme's hand and pulled her along to another courtyard like the one where Watto's shop had been. Qui-Gon looked up at the sign 'Solo Repairs' and then they were in the alley to find a set of sturdy stairs which they climbed, Anakin opening the door. "I'm home Mom, Uncle Luke!"

"Dissen cozy." Jar Jar commented as he looked around the apartment.

"Oh, my! Annie, what's this?" Shmi asked as she walked from her room.

"These are my friends, Mom. This is Padme, and... gee, I don't know any of your names." He blushed slightly in embarrassment.

"I'm Qui-Gon Jinn, and this is Jar Jar Binks." Qui-Gon answered before Artoo beeped.

"...and our droid, R2-D2." Padme added with a smile.

"I'm building a droid. You wanna see?"

"Anakin! Why are they here?"

"A sandstorm, Mom. Listen."

"Your son was kind enough to offer us shelter." Qui-Gon told her, his glance around had revealed a warm home which was always a good sign, but there was something…

"Come on! Let me show you Threepio!" Anakin pulled Padme to his room and Artoo followed curiously.

Qui-Gon pulled some capsules from his belt and handed them over. "I have enough food for a meal."

"Oh, thank you. Thank you so much. I'm sorry if I was abrupt. I'll never get used to Anakin's surprises." She accepted the food, even now they were free food was occasionally tight since business had its ups and downs.

"He's a very special boy."

"Yes, I know." She smiled and then went to begin the meal. Qui-Gon watched until the door opened and a young man, maybe his Padawans age walked in.

"Shmi I…" Luke stopped, staring at the older man in the room. "Hello."

"Oh, Luke this is Qui-Gon Jinn, Anakin offered his group shelter from the storm."

"It's good he got you indoors, the winds are more fierce than usual." Luke admitted even as he went to work getting the sand out of his hair and Shmi laughed at him. "Luke Solo, pleasure to meet you."

"The store below is yours?"

"Yes. Need something repaired?"

"Our ship was damaged, we saw Watto but we have nothing to trade with."

"What sort?"

"Nubian. We need a T-14 hyperdrive generator as well as some smaller pieces."

"T-14…. We might have something, we can look tomorrow morning." Luke offered as he moved to set the table and find extra chairs.

"Thank you." Qui-Gon studied the young man as he moved about, despite the different names he looked too much like Anakin, they had to be related. But he wasn't quite old enough to be his father, a cousin perhaps? And what he had sensed, it was him, he was more than just Force Sensitive, he was too control to be untrained. He reached out to him and felt shields slam into place even as blue eyes focused on him warily. "Who was your teacher?"

"Teacher?" Luke asked, knowing what he wanted.

"In the Force."

"His name was Ben." That wasn't a lie as it was the name Obi-wan had used at the time. "He was an old hermit, he saved me when my family was killed. I didn't have a long time with him before he died, after that I worked on freighters for a few years before settling back here." He finally explained to Qui-Gon's shock.

He knew of no missing or dead Jedi by the name of Ben who it could be. He didn't know any Jedi called Ben actually. So, either his teacher had used a false name… or he hadn't been a Jedi. But when he reached out to Luke he did not feel Darkness, not like in his previous Padawan. No Luke blazed bright and Light in the Force if you could see past his shields, so did the boy. "You taught the boy?"

Luke nodded. "He needed it."

"If you had been born closer to the Core you would have been found and raised in the Temple."

"We get by." Luke shrugged it off. "Ani dinner!" he called down the hall and their conversation ended as the others joined them.

 _TBC….._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 3**

Luke stood on the roof of his building, staring out at the desert. The storm had passed over an hour ago, leaving everything still and cool. Dinner had been…an experience. Meeting a Jedi in their prime was so different to old Ben and Yoda, Ben had been worn down so much by the years of exile, Yoda…who knew with the old troll. His students had never been Jedi long enough; Ben was the closest but his time with Snoke had left him broken. Even then their training was nothing compared to the information he'd scraped together on the old Jedi. The attention Jinn payed Anakin had him a little worried, he'd seen him swipe a blood sample but why. He felt a presence and glanced at the doorway to see the man himself. "Did you need something Master Jinn?"

"I wished to speak more with you."

"About?" Luke moved to sit on the edge of the roof, legs hanging over the edge and Qui-Gon joined him.

"I would like to hear more of your Master and the training you have had."

Luke sighed and looked back out at the desert. "I knew him as Old Ben, the crazy old hermit living deep in the desert. My Father didn't like him coming around but he did occasionally and sometimes there was money left, pretty sure he was helping us out in the harsher seasons. When I was fifteen the farm was attacked, I was out working on the vaporators so I was missed. When I got home…." He closed his eyes, still able to see the burnt bodies of his Aunt and Uncle, left out for scavengers. "Ben came as I was burying them, he'd seen the smoke. He helped me gather what was salvageable and then took me to his place. It was there he told me of the Jedi and explained I was Force sensitive. It explained a lot." Luke chuckled how many times had he found something as a child or managed to fix something unfixable, not to mention his time in Beggars Canyon. He started teaching me to consciously feel the Force through meditation. He also started me with a lightsabre against a remote, those things really sting."

Qui-Gon chuckled slightly at that. Not quite the way Younglings were taught at first to use a sabre but an easy way to do so without access to various teachers. Usually they had some experience with the weapon before facing remotes blindfolded.

"He focused mainly on combat skills, there wasn't a lot of time for anything else. He wanted to be sure I could protect myself and then he died. Old age maybe, illness, I don't know. I stayed at the hut for a while and then headed to the nearest starport, signed on with a freighter and spent a few years working around the galaxy before I came home." He delivered the partially true tale easily after several years of ironing out the differences and knew the Force would not hint at its falsehood.

"Had you been born closer to the core worlds you would have been raised in a Temple and trained. As would Anakin. It is obvious the two of you are related but you bear different names."

"No relation I am aware of. No Skywalker's in my family tree."

"His father perhaps?"

"You'd have to ask Shmi about that." He stated firmly.

"May I take a blood sample?" Qui-Gon tried, he was curious how powerful the young man was, he'd already gotten one from Anakin by cleaning a cut he'd gotten while showing Padme his droid.

Luke stared at him for a while, with his blood they could confirm he was actually a Skywalker which would make things even more complicated but how to refuse?

"I simply wish to check your midichlorian count."

Luke hesitated but then offered his hand and Qui-Gon swiftly took a blood sample. "You should get some sleep, seems like you've had a busy time lately." He left the Jedi alone on the roof.

"Obi-Wan..." Qui-Gon called into his commlink, hoping his Padawan was awake.

"Yes, Master." He answered immediately.

"Make an analysis of these blood samples I'm sending you."

"Wait a minute..." he turned to the computer console and set it up.

"I need a midichlorian count." He sent the samples

"All right. I've got them." He sent the first through the computer and then the second and his eyes widened.

"What are your readings?" Qui-Gon asked after several minutes' silence.

"Something must be wrong with the transmission."

"Here's a signal check." Qui-Gon sent the signal and it came through clear.

"Strange. The transmission seems to be in good order, but the reading's off the chart...over twenty thousand for both."

"That's it then." He whispered, the prophecy…. but both of them?

"Even Master Yoda doesn't have a midichlorian count that high!"

"No Jedi has."

'What does it mean?"

"I'm not sure. Can you get an exact read for either of them?"

"Attempting to calibrate." Obi-Wan answered, working to fine tune the readings. And then he stared in shock.

"Obi-Wan?"

"Yes Master, the first is between 26 and 28 thousand and the second is between 25 and 27 thousand." He answered much to Qui-Gon's shock. He had expected more of a difference; they might have the exact same reading if put through a more finely tuned machine. Who was Luke Solo? He had parents, he could not be the Chosen One, but there had been no mention of young Anakin's Father at all. He had to find a way to bring both to Coruscant.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke was up early the next morning, searching through the various parts in the yard at the back of the building. He didn't have exactly what the Jedi needed but he should have something that could be jury rigged well enough to get them back to Coruscant. Sensing someone approaching he went out front and smiled at Cleigg. "Just ask her to marry you Cleigg." He shook his head at the 'damaged' piece of machinery even as the farmer blushed.

"What could she want with an old farmer? It's isolated and dangerous and she has a young son to think of."

"I think Anakin may be leaving the planet soon to…further his education. I am considering going with him. I know Anakin will be relieved to know his Mother is happy."

"Is Shmi here?"

"Go on up and good luck." Luke grinned at his grandfather, well step-grandfather as the man hurried up to the apartment. Minutes later Qui-Gon walked down and Luke led him out back to go over what he needed. "Just ask." He said after a while, sensing the man wished to speak.

"I would like you and Anakin to come back to the Jedi Temple with us."

"I'd guessed as much, why?" he turned his full attention to the Jedi who sat on the bench, hands folded inside his robe. If those were the typical Jedi robes he liked his old version better, not quite as many layers. He even missed the black he had worn in the years after Endor.

"To complete your training. Partially trained individuals have more risks when it comes to the Dark Side. The Temple can offer you both much." He was actually more confident about Luke being accepted than Anakin as he didn't neem much training to face the Trials and Knighthood. It would be harder for Anakin as a child to accept the rigors of Temple life and he knew they would be wary due to his age and the fact his only training was given by Luke.

"You think we're at risk of Falling?" That was a surprise, oh he'd had a brush on the Death Star and when his students had been slaughtered but if none of that had caused him to Fall then he doubted much could.

"At the moment? No, you are both firmly in the Light? The future?"

"Is always in motion." He finished much to Qui-Gon's surprise since that was one of Yoda's favourite sayings. So Ben must have known Yoda, or been near him to hear that? Luke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'll think about it. We still need to fix your ship. You'll have my answer when that is done. You will need to speak with Shmi and Anakin about him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke guided the Eopie easily across the sands, Jinn a few feet to his left with the engine parts dragging behind them. He shifted his grip on Anakin as the boy kept watch for danger.

"Wow!" Anakin's eyes went wide as they saw the silver ship come into view.

Luke looked up and his eyes widened as well, he'd never seen a ship like it before. He'd love to get his hands on the controls, see how she handled. It seemed the Empire gave up beauty for weapons though with the mish mash of ships used by the Alliance it was interesting he'd never seen one in service. The pulled up beside the ship and a young man in robes and with a braid hanging beside his ear walked down the ramp. He felt familiar….

"Luke Solo, Anakin Skywalker, this is my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Qui-Gon introduced them.

Obi-Wan looked the two over, the older looked around his own age and the other was a boy, perhaps nine to eleven standard years old. "A pleasure to meet you both." He bowed slightly. Were these two the ones whose blood he had tested? They were both Force sensitive, he could feel it.

Luke was utterly shocked; this was Ben? He was so young! He looked so different with such short hair and no beard. The braid looked a little odd though. "Nice to meet you too." He managed to say as he let Anakin down and then dismounted himself, going to unhook Artoo from the sled. The four of them got to work installing the jury rigged engine parts and ensuring they would make the trip. The two ended up sleeping the night on the ship so as not to waste time travelling.

Qui-Gon watched the two work easily with his Padawan and smiled at the sight, slightly surprised by the feel of a weak bond forming between him and Luke. That was odd but he wasn't worried by it, it would do Luke good to have a friend in the Temple. "Obi-Wan why don't you go back with them to retrieve Padme and Jar Jar?"

"Of course Master." Obi-Wan mounted Qui-Gon's Eopie and the three returned to the town.

"Mom! We're home!" Anakin yelled and Obi-Wan glanced around at the small home, it felt cosy and warm.

Shmi hugged her son and then looked to the newcomer. "I'm Shmi Skywalker."

"Obi-Wan Kenobi." He bowed to her. He then looked at Padme. "My Master sent me to bring you and Jar Jar back to the ship."

"Of course." She went to find the too curious Gungan even as Luke drew Shmi aside to talk.

"Ani! Pack your things! Shmi finally called after her son and he quickly appeared in the main room.

"Mom?" He looked from her to his Uncle in confusion.

"You're going to Coruscant with the Jedi if you want to."

Anakin's eyes widened in shock and then he squealed in happiness before freezing. "What about you and Uncle Luke?"

"I'll be coming too Ani." Luke assured him while Obi-Wan watched on quietly.

"Mom?"

Shmi pulled her son into her arms as she knelt. "I am staying, Luke has transferred the shop to me, I will sell it for a nice sum and then I will be moving out past Anchorhead."

Anakin frowned. "Where that farmer who keeps coming lives?"

"I'll be living with him and his son."

"Why? Why can't you come with us?"

"You'll be far too busy to miss me much Ani. And Cleigg has asked me to marry him."

"Oh."

"I will miss you so much." She hugged him close and Anakin held on tightly. "Now go pack your things." She pushed him towards his room and stood to find Luke was packed and ready.

"I'll look out for him Shmi."

"I know you will." She hugged him, more grateful than ever he had come into their lives. Soon the group was ready to leave and Shmi watched them from the courtyard as they walked towards the outskirts, forcing herself not to falter. Anakin deserved a better life than the one he had, so did Luke. She could be happy with Cleigg, especially with the money from the shop and the partially repaired ship Luke and Anakin had been working on.

Anakin turned just before they were out of sight and she raised her hand to wave goodbye. Luke looped his arm over the boys' shoulder and waved back before they vanished from her view.

 _TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Sorry for the wait_

 **Chapter 4**

They walked at a steady pace towards the ship, sharp blue eyes always scanning for danger, the desert was never safe after all. Without even speaking Obi-Wan and Luke had arranged the group so that they were between them, Padme and Anakin in the most protected spot and then Jar Jar. Obi-Wan had the lead while Luke watched their backs.

"Uncle Luke?" Anakin whispered, shivering slightly and Luke nodded, he sensed it, there was danger close by.

"Run!" Luke yelled and then leapt, knocking speeder bike and rider off course. Padme hesitated but then grabbed Anakin's hand and pulled him along. Luke rolled free and was back on his feet, green blade humming as he blocked a blow, falling easily into the familiar pattern of Djem So blocking and then counter attacking. It had been many years since he had faced another trained in lightsaber combat and was agile enough to really fight. His fights against his Father had been hard yes, but his Father's fighting style had been limited by the suite, though still very powerful. There had been a few opponents in the last days of the Empire and then he had been teaching others. The last true battles he'd fought had him in the role of the older opponent facing a younger, nimbler adversary.

He heard another lightsaber activate and a blue blade moved to block a strike Luke hadn't fully been able to parry. Luke took a deep breath and really opened himself to the Force, letting it flow through him and enhance the strength of his attacks as Obi-Wan flipped over their opponent only for him to activate the other half of his blade. This was going to be fun. But then he heard the sound of ship engines and saw the silvery ship flying low over the sand towards them. A nudge of enquiry to Obi-Wan and at the last second, they both disengaged and leapt for the lowered ramp, landing in a tangle of limbs.

"I've never seen you fight like that Uncle Luke!" Anakin exclaimed and Luke managed to roll free of Obi-Wan and sit up.

"That's because it's not necessary when teaching." He answered, breathing heavily for a second. Despite his own training, teaching Anakin and work in the shop he was obviously not quite up to his old shape at this age.

"You did very well." Obi-Wan agreed as he stood up.

"Are either of you injured?" Qui-Gon asked, running an eye over them both. He had felt the Dark presence, had seen the swirl of sand, green, blue and red blades and he had truly feared for his Padawan's life. Having both young men on-board and unharmed was a relief. "We've set course for Coruscant. We'll find somewhere for the two of you to sleep."

"I'll see if there's room in crew quarters since the others are all full." Padme promised before leaving them to it.

"You're bring hunted." Luke commented as he finished brushing sand from his hair.

"You assume the attacker was after one of our party?" Qui-Gon countered.

"Anakin and I have been very obvious, easy targets for several years now, going after us with an obvious Jedi presence would be stupid and while he was angry, he wasn't stupid."

"Most likely sent after the Queen." Obi-Wan admitted softly and his Master nodded.

"Show Luke and Anakin where they can clean up Padawan, I'll check in with the Queen."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padme walked silently into the main room, heading for a monitor where she watched the Governors message for herself. Jar Jar was stretched out on the floor nearby, sleeping with Artoo off to one side. She was so tired, it seemed weeks since she'd last slept well but she still sensed someone watching her so turned to see Anakin sitting in the corner of a couch, shivering in the cold and looking dejected. She'd thought he was in the room he was sharing with his Uncle and one of the pilots but obviously he had wandered off. "Are you all right?"

"It's very cold." He admitted softly and she slipped her robe off, wrapping him in it.

"You're from a warm planet, Annie. Too warm for my taste. Space is cold."

"You seem sad."

"The Queen is...worried. Her people are suffering...dying. She must convince the Senate to intervene, or...I'm not sure what will happen." It was easy to tell him that, he didn't know anything about politics so couldn't judge her for her fears.

"I'm...I'm not sure what's going to happen to me. I dunno if I'll ever see you again..." he pulled something from his pocket. "I made this for you. So, you'd remember me. I carved it out of a japor snippet... It will bring you good fortune." He handed her a wooden pendant and she inspected it before slipping the cord over her head.

"It's beautiful, but I don't need this to remember you. Many things will change when we reach the capital, Annie. My caring for you will always remain." She smiled softly at the boy.

"I care for you too. Only I... miss..." he couldn't finish, fighting the urge to cry and trying to let the Force sooth him.

"...You miss your mother." She finished for him before hugging him. "You still have Luke, he will not abandon you." She could tell that much about the man.

Neither noticed Luke watching them from the shadows before he slipped away to return to bed. Padme had things under control.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Qui-Gon stood tall in the stately round room, Obi-Wan behind and to his right as befitted a Padawan. Before them twelve Jedi sat in a semi-circle. "...my only conclusion can be that it was a Sith Lord." Qui-Gon finished giving his report.

"A Sith Lord?!" Mace Windu demanded in disbelief.

"Impossible! The Sith have been extinct for a millennium." Ki-Adi denied.

"The very Republic is threatened, if involved the Sith are." Yoda pondered and that silenced the rest for a moment.

"I do not believe they could have returned without us knowing." Mace argued.

"Hard to see, the dark side is. Discover who this assassin is, we must."

"I sense he will reveal himself again." Ki-Adi agreed with the Grand Master.

"This attack was with purpose, that is clear, and I agree the Queen is the target." Mace leant back in his chair. As Master of the Order he had to be carefully to balance the evidence along With Yoda's words.

"With this Naboo queen you must stay, Qui-Gon. Protect her."

"We will use all our resources here to unravel this mystery and discover the identity of your attacker... May the Force be with you." Mace dismissed them, the Council had a lot to discuss.

"May the Force be with you." Yoda echoed. Obi-Wan turned to leave but Qui-Gon remained in place. Obi-Wan had assumed his Master would speak privately with Master Windu or Yoda about Solo and Skywalker, surely not in front of the whole Council? "'Master Qui-Gon more to say have you?"

"With your permission, my Master. I have encountered two vergences in the Force.

"Vergences, you say?" Yoda's ears shifted forward as he leant in closer.

"Located around a person?"

"A young man around my Padawan's age and a boy... their cells have the highest concentration of midi-chlorians I have seen in a life form. It is possible the boy was conceived by the midi-chlorians. The older male has similar levels but appears to have known his parents."

"You're referring to the prophesy of the one who will bring balance to the Force...you believe it's this boy?" Mace demanded.

"I don't presume..."

"But you do! Revealed your opinion is." Yoda cut him off.

"I request they be admitted to the order. The elder, Luke Solo, was trained for a handful of years by a hermit who called himself Ben. He has passed this training on to the boy, Anakin Skywalker." He quickly explained.

The Council all looked to one another, they nodded and turned back Qui-Gon. "Trained as a Jedi, you request for them?"

"Finding them was the will of the Force...I have no doubt of that. There is too much happening here..."

"Bring them before us, then." Mace allowed.

"Tested they will be." Yoda agreed and the two Jedi bowed before leaving the Council to their deliberations. This was very unexpected…one vergence was intriguing but two? There was definitely something at work here.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Senate chambers were huge. Thousands of Senators and their aides sat in the circular assembly area. Chancellor Valorum sat in an elevated area in the centre. Hundreds of aides and droids scurried about, staying out of sight as much as possible but the two watching Force users could still feel them. The Queen had sent immediately for new clothing for the two males and Anakin was in awe of the fine cloth while Luke bore it, he was twin to a Princess and ex-Senator after all, she had ensured he knew how to dress when needed. He just hadn't expected to need it, he had assumed they would go with the Jedi, not the Queen's party. Senator Palpatine, Queen Amidala (who Luke had already identified as Padme), Eirtaé, Rabé and Captain Panaka sat in front of them in the Naboo congressional box, which was actually a floating platform. It was nothing like the Senate when he had observed sessions, the Rebellion had taken Coruscant but the seat of government for the New Republic had shifted three times in its existence, first in Hanna City on Chandrila, where Ben had been born, then Quarrow on Nakadia and then Republic City on Hosnian Prime, the first victim of the Starkiller base.

Luke fought the urge to run the older man through with his hidden lightsaber when he leant forward to whisper to the Queen.

"If the Federation moves to defer the motion...Your Majesty, I beg of you to ask for a resolution to end this congressional session."

"I wish I had your confidence in this, Senator."

"You must force a new election for Supreme Chancellor...I promise you there are many who will support us...it is our best chance... Your Majesty, our only, chance." He pressed and Luke's hands balled into fists. He wanted nothing more to unmask the monster in front of him but how? And without risky too many casualties? Could he take a much younger Emperor? Other than his lightning attack he'd never truly fought the man, didn't know if he could beat him.

"You truly believe Chancellor Valorum will not bring our motion to a vote?" She asked in surprise.

"He is distracted...he is afraid. He will be of no help."

"The Chair recognizes the Senator from the sovereign system of Naboo." Valorum called.

The Naboo congressional box floated into the centre. "Supreme Chancellor, delegates of the Senate. A tragedy has occurred on our peaceful system of Naboo. We have become caught in a dispute you're all well aware of, which began right here with the taxation of trade routes, and has now engulfed our entire planet in the oppression of the Trade Federation." Palpatine explained and Luke took several deep breaths, tightening his shields, before reaching out with the Force, working to soothe tensions. It was something he'd done often in the years before he'd retreated to trying to recreate the Order.

A second box rushed into the centre of the Senate. It was filled with Federation trade barons led by Lott Dod, the Senator for the Federation. "This is outrageous! I object to the Senator's statements!"

"The Chair does not recognize the Senator from the Trade Federation at this time. Please return to your station." Valorum commanded and Dod reluctantly moved back to his place.

"To state our allegations, I present Queen Amidala, the recently elected ruler of Naboo, to speak on our behalf."

Queen Amidala stood and Luke reached forward to briefly squeeze her hand, offering support even as some applauded the young Queen. "Honourable representatives of the Republic, distinguished delegates, and Your Honour Supreme Chancellor Valorum, I come to you under the gravest of circumstances. The Naboo system has been invaded by force. Invaded...against all the laws of the Republic by the Droid Armies of the Trade..." she was cut off by Dod.

"I object! There is no proof. This is incredible. We recommend a commission be sent to Naboo to ascertain the truth."

Amidala stiffened. "Are you calling me a liar?" She demanded and then pressed a button. Before each Senator played the trap message from her Governor, as well as the sensor records from her ship during their escape. It had been Luke's idea to bring them and now she was very glad she'd listened to the young mechanic.

"Your Honour, you cannot allow us to be condemned without reasonable observation. It's against all the rules of procedure." Dod tried even as mutters began, others looking at him warily.

A third box representing Malastare moved into the centre of the room. Aks Moe, =the Ambassador, addressed the convention. "The Congress of Malastare concurs with the honourable delegate from the Trade Federation. A commission must be appointed...that is the law."

Luke looked around, surely someone would speak up for Naboo. He spotted the Alderaanian pod, although it wasn't Bail Organa within. He seemed disturbed and conflicted so Luke reached out with the Force, not to influence or control him but more to help him do the right thing. His expression cleared and the pod moved forward.

"Alderaan stands with Naboo in this matter. There is enough evidence to act on. The Trade Federation must withdraw from the planet!" Bail Antilles called, shocking many. It was one thing to ignore the calls of an unimportant sector but Alderaan was a core world.

"The point..." Valorum cut off as the Vice Chairman Mas Amedda demanded his attention, turning to confer with them.

"Enter the bureaucrats, the true rulers of the Republic, and on the payroll of the Trade Federation, I might add. This is where Chancellor Valorum's strength will disappear."

"Section 523A must be considered. Queen Amidala of the Naboo, will you defer your motion to allow a commission to explore the validity of your accusations?

"I will not defer...I have come before you to resolve this attack on our sovereignty now. I was not elected to watch my people suffer and die while you discuss this invasion in a committee." She stated angrily.

"Very well. A vote shall be taken on the creation of a commission or the removal of the Trade Federation as put forward by Senator Antilles." Valorum announced, shocking many. Luke smirked slightly as he saw the flash of frustration on Palpatine's face.

"Order! We shall have order..." Mas Amedda called out and things settled even as the vote was sent out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke and Anakin watched the city flash by as they headed for the Temple. As soon as it came into sight Anakin gasped and even Luke's eyes widened. Palpatine's Palace had been built on the ruins of the Temple and so he had never seen it, it was grander than he'd ever imagined. The galaxy had changed so much form this time to his own, everything seemed greater, shinier, than when he had joined the Rebellion. He felt Anakin's nervousness and settled a hand on his shoulder, feeling him calm at his reassurance. The Jedi either accepted both of them or they would leave, they were family, even if only Luke knew they shared blood. They were led up into one of the massive spires, Anakin trying to see everything while Luke was a lot more controlled in the way he looked around. He took a seat outside the room while Anakin was lead inside. He smiled as Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon joined him, happy to be with his first Master and his Master again. "What will happen in there to Anakin?"

"The Council will test him. How was the Senate?"

"Ridiculous. They eventually took a vote but the results won't be announced until tomorrow."

"Even computers take time to count." Obi-Wan grinned. Actually, the counting would be done pretty quickly, but the results had to be analysed in-depth and options written up for consideration.

,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin stood before the Council, Mace holding a small hand-held viewing screen. In rapid succession, images flashed across the screen.

"A ship...a cup...a speeder." Anakin finished and Windu turned off the viewing screen before nodding to Yoda.

"Good, good, young one. How feel you?"

"Cold, sir." He answered honestly. Luke had always insisted it was important to know what you were feeling and not trey to deny it, but to accept the emotion and then release it into the Force. It was hard but he was improving.

"Afraid, are you?"

"A little Sir."

"Afraid to give up your life?" Mace asked this time and Anakin cocked his head to the side, thinking.

"I don't think so." He thought it over. "I'm not afraid of dying if it's for a good reason. I miss my Mom but she's getting married and he's alright."

"A Jedi must have the deepest commitment, the most serious mind. I sense much fear in you."

"I'm a kid, kids get scared." That's what Uncle Luke always said.

"Then continue, we will."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke entered the Council room and bowed in respect to the Masters before him. Anakin had emerged, a little shaken and thoughtful, but otherwise alright. Something told him his testing may be different due to his age. He suddenly dropped and rolled as he sensed the danger, a lightsaber slicing through where he'd been standing. He leapt to his feet and drew his own blade, blocking and counter attacking, as the human male pushed him. He'd never seen a purple lightsaber before and the man's style of fighting was one he hadn't faced either but he was nothing but adaptive. He had to be when much of his learning had been through research. But it was much more….vicious than he would have imagined from a Jedi. They fought across the room, Luke struggling to not be pushed solely on the defensive. And then the other man started attacking through the Force as well. Luke tightened his shields, shields that had hidden him from Vader and the Emperor as they hunted him, had hidden him from everyone while in exile and then returned the favour of flinging small objects at the other.

"Enough!" A familiar voce called and Luke leapt back before disengaging his blade, breathing deeply and calling on the Force to refresh himself. "Impressive your skills are young Solo."

Luke turned to face the second being he had called Master and bowed to him. "There is always more to learn Master." He responded, unable to hide his deep respect for the contrary old troll. He hadn't liked being made a weapon aimed at his own Father, but he well understood their reasoning. He had been very careful not to do the same when training Rey to face Ren and Snoke. Just like him, she had been able to redeem one and aide in the destruction of the other.

Yoda studied the young human before him, short sun bleached blond hair and brilliant blue eyes, there were many similarities to the boy. But there was something….a strength of character, a sense of deep loss, of age greater than the body showed that set him well apart from Skywalker. Even he was unsure which was the more powerful, perhaps once Skywalker was fully grown he would outstrip Solo in raw power just as Yoda knew, Solo had more power than he did. How had two such powerful children been missed and remained hidden so long? He was surprised when Solo knelt, bringing them to eye level, allowing Yoda a closer study. How had he known to do that? "Impressive, your shields are. Lower them you will." He ordered.

Luke closed his eyes, lessening the iron grip he held on his shields, and then he opened his eyes to stare at his old Master, wondering what he was looking for.

Yoda reached out to the now mostly unshielded presence, basking in its Light. He had known temptation, as all Jedi were exposed to, and had walked away stronger for it. He was surprised to find the remains of two very weak Padawan bonds, one must have been to 'Ben' but the other... Yoda nudged it and was shocked when it sprang to life between them, seeing blue eyes widen in shock and resignation. How was this possible? He had not had a Padawan since Dooku and yet here was evidence he had taken on another.

The rest of the Council waited in silence, so far, they were impressed with Solo. Attacked without provocation he had remained calm and matched Mace quite well, adapting his own fighting style while in the fight. He had shown proper respect to them and even knelt for Yoda. None of them knew what was happening between the two now but they would wait for Yoda to speak.

"Take Luke Solo as my Padawan I do." Yoda declared and he felt his new/old Padawan's amusement at the various reactions the rest of the Council couldn't hide in time.

"Master?" Mace questioned.

"Will of the Force it is. Denied I will not be. Wait outside Padawan, with you I will be soon."

"Yes Master." Luke stood and bowed to them all before leaving the Council room to find the other three waiting.

"Uncle Luke?" Anakin asked, seeing he looked shocked.

"I have a new Master." He admitted with a small smile.

"Really?" Anakin blinked. "Who?"

"Master Yoda." He watched Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's reactions to that announcement in amusement. He hadn't expected it, had hoped their bond too far gone for anyone to detect but he would not say no to more training. The four quickly re-entered the room when called, Qui-Gon in the lead as the only Master among them.

"Decided the Council is, continue to train Solo and Skywalker will." Yoda announced.

"Master Yoda has taken Luke Solo on as his Padawan." Mace said for those who hadn't been present.

"And Anakin?" Qui-Gon asked of his friend.

"He shall be tested further and then admitted to the appropriate classes. He is below the average Padawan age and could benefit from the exposure to the other Initiates." Mace explained.

Luke was relieved though he was curious if this was how it had happened originally. After all Obi-Wan had referred to Yoda as his Master, there had been no mention of Qui-Gon Jinn. Was this an alternate timeline then?

Obi-Wan was happy for the two, they would be safe in the Temple. And his Master hadn't had to go against the Council which was always nice.

Qui-Gon was relieved they had both been accepted, although he had expected Anakin to become a Padawan as well. Mace was right, he was young, but how would he react to the other Younglings after being raised a slave and as an only child?

"The Senate is voting on how to deal with the Naboo crisis. Queen Amidala is returning home, which will put pressure on the Federation, and could widen the confrontation." Mace explained to them.

"And draw out the Queen's attacker."

"Events are moving fast...too fast."

"Go with the Queen to Naboo and discover the identity of the dark warrior. That is the clue we need to unravel this mystery of the Sith."

"Young Skywalker shall remain here, my new Padawan accompany you will." That shocked everyone, including Luke.

"Protect the Queen, but do not intercede if it comes to war until we have the Senate's approval." Mace managed to regroup, he was not impressed with Yoda's enjoyment of shocking them all today.

"May the Force be with you. Come Padawan, speak we must before leave you do."

"Yes Master." He glanced at Qui-Gon.

"Meet us on the landing platform we arrived on." He answered the unasked question and the group broke up. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon escorted Anakin to the quatermaster and then to the Initiate dorms.

Luke followed Yoda into his rooms, easily ducking and moving about as the roof was higher than the Dagobah hut. He took a seat when told and watched his Master prepare tea.

"Who are you?" Yoda asked and Luke took a sip of tea. "Or perhaps, form when are you?"

"The future, Master." He answered and Yoda hummed thoughtfully.

"Your Master I was."

"My second. After Ben died he sent me to you to continue my training but it was interrupted and… you died, of old age after naming me a Jedi Knight. I've never really felt like one with how little formal training I received and most of that was combat related."

"Impressive your skills are, more to teach you I have. Needed on Naboo I sense you are. Quatermaster you must see, personalise your uniform you may. See your lightsaber I wish." Yoda held his hand out and Luke unclipped it, handing it over. Yoda turned it over in his hands, studying it through the Force. "Well-made it is, served you well it has?"

"Very well."

"Good. Kneel here." Luke knelt in front of him and felt him go to work on his hair. "Where trained did we?"

"Dagobah Master."

"The cave you faced?"

"Yes." Luke whispered.

"Hmmm. Done I am, look there you can." Yoda indicated a mirror and Luke went over to look, his hair had been shortened further, all except a section behind his right ear. It had been lengthened with the Force, that had been what he had sensed, and a few beads placed on it. It wasn't anywhere near as long as Obi-Wan's but his hair had been pretty short to begin with. "Much to do you have, little time in which to do. Go now, Padawan Bant waiting outside she is." He handed the lightsaber back and Luke stood, bowing, before going to the door to find a young Mon Calamari waiting for him.

"I am Padawan Bant Eerin." She greeted the stranger who had arrived with Obi-Wan.

"Padawan Luke Solo, pleased to meet you."

She glanced at his clothing and hair. "Quartermaster first and then medical to make sure your shots are up to date. Last thing you need is to get sick on a mission."

"Good point." He agreed as they walked through the Temple, looking around and trying to memorise things.

"It takes a while to learn the layout. You're from Naboo?" That was where Obi-Wan's mission had been.

"Tatooine actually, they had a stopover there."

"Ah, so they got shot at again."

"Happens often?" Luke grinned and she laughed.

"Definitely. Here we are." She ushered him inside and he was quickly being measured and then shown what they had in his size. He wasn't overly tall like Master Jinn but he wasn't exactly short for a human either so there was a good selection. In the end, he chose black leggings and boots with a shorter than normal overtunic with tighter sleeves in a deep blue and a short black tabard. He kept his own utility belt and settled on a black outer robe. It was rather similar to the clothes he had worn to Endor and for several years after so he was comfortable in it. As a pilot, he didn't like the longer inner layers the current Jedi seemed to favour, they would just get in the way in a cockpit. Another set of robes would be sent to his quarters while he was gone so they left and walked to the Halls of Healing where a senior Healer quickly whisked him away.

Word had already filtered down about the new Initiate and his Uncle, Master Yoda's new Padawan. Vokara Che wasn't one to listen to rumour and yet here he was, a newly made Padawan braid hanging by his ear. "Take a seat and please give your name as well as list all major illness and injuries." She indicated the bed and Luke sat on it.

"Padawan Luke Solo, born on Tatooine. Twenty-three years old. I had a few colds when I was serving on freighters…blaster shot to the left leg, treated by bacta. Caught the Corellian mumps off a friend but only a light version. Had the bad luck to be struck by lightning once." How else was he to explain what Sidious had done? "Oh, got mauled by a Wampa, don't suggest that, some frostbite. That meant another stay in a bacta tank." He paused to think and Vokara was honestly shocked by the list so far, he had been lucky when it came to diseases, not so much when it came to injury it seemed. What had he been doing on Hoth? Luke hesitated, he knew he couldn't hide it but he also knew prosthetics weren't as advanced as his in this time. But there was no way to hide it so he held out his arm and pressed into the pressure sensors, causing the access panel to snap open, shocking the Healer.

She was looking right at it and yet other than the open panel, revealing highly sophisticated inner workings, there was no sign of a severed limb. "How high does the injury go?"

"Here." Luke touched a short way up from his wrist.

"I have never seen such prosthetics before, especially from a rim world."

"I received the injury off-world. I'm a good enough mechanic I can service it myself for the most part. I was unconscious when the replacement was fitted so I don't know who did it and we were on a space station at the time."

"How did you lose the limb."

"An idiot playing with laser cutters, at least a lightsaber cut would have been quicker. It was still partially attached but they couldn't save it, so I was told." He really had gotten a lot better at lying since he'd joined the Rebellion as a teenager. He couldn't exactly tell her he'd lost it fighting a Sith.

"I'd like to do some detailed scans when you return, perhaps we can duplicate it for others. For now, I will give you the standard inoculations and the Naboo specific ones. I want to see you within a week of your return."

"Yes Master." To her surprise he remained still and quiet as she worked, unlike many of her patients.

"May the Force be with you Padawan." She farewelled him and he bowed to her before leaving. She tuned to the droids to have them run full bloodwork, just to be safe and for his records.

By the time Luke made it to the landing platform Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were already there. He bowed to them and they bowed back, taking in the new look. It was traditional enough for the sterner Masters and yet also personalised. Before they could talk two speeders pulled up with the Queen and her entourage.

"Your Highness, it is our pleasure to continue to serve and protect you." Qui-Gon greeted her, a Padawan to each side of him.

"I welcome your help. Senator Palpatine fears the Federation means to destroy me for ruining their plans." Thankfully the vote to have the Federation withdraw had passed, even if by only a narrow margin.

"I promise you, we will not let that happen."

She nodded and entered the ship, her handmaidens surrounding her.

"Wesa goen home!" Jar Jar cheered as he rushed up the ramp and Luke choked off a laugh as they walked on board behind him.

 _TBC…._

 _Bigger chapter to make up for the wait. Luke's uniform is styled off what he wore in Return of the Jedi but with a blue shirt to break up the black. Figured in Anakin could wear dark colours when still a Jedi then Luke could get away with it._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Not mine._

 _Any ideas for pairings?_

 **Chapter 5**

The Queen is on her way to you. I regret she is of no further use to us. When she gets there, destroy her." Lord Sidious commanded via hologram, the machine showing his image skittering along beside the two Neimoidians as they walked through the Theed Royal Palace.

"Yes, my Lord." Nute Gunray would be happy to see that meddlesome female dead.

"Viceroy, is the planet secure?" Sidious demanded and Gunray swallowed.

"Yes, my Lord, we have taken over the last pockets of primitive life forms. We are in complete control of the planet now."

"Good. I will see to it that in the Senate, things stay as they are. I am sending Darth Maul to join you. He will deal with the Jedi." He neglected to inform them of the Senates ruling, their own representative would do that but he wanted things handled before that could happen.

"Yes, my Lord." Gunray agreed and the call ended.

"A Sith lord here with us?!" Rune asked in shock, this deal just kept getting worse for them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sabé and Eirtaé stood behind Queen Amidala as she talked with Qui-Gon and Captain Panaka. Obi-Wan, Luke and Jar Jar stayed to the edge of the ships throne room, watching.

"The moment we land the Federation will arrest you, and force you to sign the treaty." Panaka argued, he didn't understand this move at all, she should have waited until the Senate ensured the Trade Federation's retreat. If they caught her before then….

"I agree...I'm not sure what you hope to accomplish by this." Qui-Gon was also worried by her actions.

"I'm going to take back what's ours." She stated firmly, hidden behind the heavy makeup and headpiece of her role.

"There are only thirteen of us, Your Highness...we have no army." He included the Jedi in his count because they would act as protection for her.

"We cannot fight a war for you, Your Highness, only protect you." Qui-Gon added.

"Jar Jar Binks!" She called and the Gungan jumped, looking around puzzled.

"Mesa, Your Highness?"

"Yes. I need your help." She answered and Qui-Gon suddenly began to understand at least part of her plan, it was very risky.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The Royal Cruiser came out of hyperspace and set course for the planet at maximum speed but the blockade was gone. "The war's over...No need for it now." Obi-Wan commented to Luke who nodded from another of the seats in the cockpit. He'd been reading like mad for most of the trip to catch up on events.

"I have one battleship on my scope." Olie called and Luke checked the screen.

"A droid control ship." He called as he read the information. What had happened to this type of ship that none were around in his original time?

"They've probably spotted us." Panaka warned and Olie shifted course, further away from the ship.

"We haven't much time." Obi-Wan stood and went to speak with his Master while Luke remained with the pilots, just in case. No one shot at them and they slipped into the forest to land.

Luke stepped out onto Naboo and closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of the planet in the Force, it was a Paradise compared to Tatooine. He felt amusement and opened his eyes to find Obi-Wan watching him, smiling slightly.

"I suppose this is very different to Tatooine."

"It is, I've been off world but never to a planet so…green and peaceful."

"It will be even more peaceful once the trade Federation leaves." Obi-Wan clasped his shoulder and Luke nodded. It had been weird at first, being the same age as Ben, but he was adjusting and he liked this younger, freer version of his first Master. He was thankful the bond that had begun to develop between them in their time on the Falcon was not strong enough for the other male to detect, that would have raised a lot of awkward questions.

Obi-Wan walked away and Luke felt Master Jinn join him. "What do you sense?" he asked, figuring he could see how developed the younger man's senses were and perhaps aide in his further training until they returned to the Temple.

Luke closed his eyes, opening himself fully to the Force. "Life…so much life." he whispered, it had been so long since he had been exposed to so much life at once. "Fear, anger, pain…the people are not being well treated. Something…" Luke threw everything at that whisper. "He's here." He breathed.

"Who Padawan?" Qui-Gon was very impressed considering how far they were from the internment camps.

"The one we faced on Tatooine, he's trying to hide but he's definitely here."

That changed things. He was amazed Luke could sense the warrior when the Force had not indicated any such danger to either him or Obi-Wan. He looked up as he saw his Padawan approaching.

"Jar Jar is on his way to the Gungan city, Master."

"Good." But his thoughts were on Luke's words more than anything. Luke moved away to join the Queen's people.

"Do you think the Queen's idea will work?"

"The Gungans will not easily be swayed, and we cannot use our power to help her." And now he could sense it, danger, coming from the idea of attacking the Palace and he reached out to tug his Padawan's braid affectionately, getting a small smile. "You have been a good apprentice. You are much wiser than I am, Obi-Wan. I foresee you will become a great Jedi Knight." The words needed to be said and he saw the surprise and concern flit across Obi-Wan's face. "Luke sensed your opponent from Tatooine waiting in Theed."

"Does that change the plan Master?"

"No." He shook his head. It was tempting, he had fought for years with Obi-Wan at his side and their bond was strong. But he had spoken briefly with Mace before they had left and he knew Luke had held up and even adapted to Mace's attack. Without knowing about the Sith they had planned for Luke to accompany him into the Palace while Obi-Wan led the pilots, giving them the advantage of a Jedi in their midst. No matter how much his Padawan complained about flying, he was a good pilot. And Luke could use the experience getting past the remaining droids would give him. He wanted to make the switch, send Luke up, the Padawan had flight experience too, and yet…no, the Force seemed to think Luke should remain at his side. "The pilots will need you. As much as I may want you at my side." He smiled slightly and Obi-Wan shook his head, mustering an impish grin.

"Try not to get into too much trouble Master." But there was worry behind his words, Luke and Qui-Gon hadn't even spared together and now they may have to fight side by side? He didn't like it but he would obey the will of the Force. "And maybe it won't come to a fight? The Senate must send the order to withdraw soon, do you think they will risk trying to stay once that is done?"

"Has anything they have done made sense yet Obi-Wan?" they looked to the lake as Jar Jar emerged from the water. They moved to join Luke with the Queen.

"Dare-sa nobody dare. All gone. Some kinda fight, I tink. Sorry, no Gungas...no Gungas."

"Do you think they have been taken to camps?" Panaka asked and Obi-Wan shook his head.

"More likely they were wiped out." He admitted, sad that they may all be dead.

"No...mesa no tink so. Gungan hiden. When in trouble, go to sacred place. Mackineeks no find them dare."

"Do you know where they are?" Qui-Gon asked and Jar Jar hesitated before nodding. They quickly moved to gather anything they may need and then moved out, deeper into the trees. Qui-Gon remained close to the Queen while Obi-Wan walked with Jar Jar, Luke bringing up the rear. They moved deeper and deeper as forest gave way to swamps that were still far nicer than those on Dagobah.

Finally Jar Jar stopped and sniffed the air. "Dissen it." He made a strange chattering noise and out of nowhere Captain Tarpals and six other Gungans appeared, riding Kaadus, appeared, surrounding the group. "Heyo-dalee, Captain Tarpals."

"Binks! Noah gain!"

"We comen to see da boss."

Tarpals rolled his eyes. "Ouch time, Binks... Ouch time for all-n youse." He shook his head but they turned and lead the group through the swamp.

They entered a clearing full of surprised Gungans, Boss Nass at the far end. "Jar Jar, yousa payen dis time. Who's da uss-en others?"

Queen Amidala stepped forward, Panaka, Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan behind her while Luke remained with the handmaidens. "I am Queen Amidala of the Naboo...I come before you in peace."

"Naboo biggen. Yousa bringen da Mackineeks... Dya busten uss-en omm. Yousa all bombad. Yousa all die'n, mesa tink."

Panaka and the half dozen guards and pilots looked around nervously, they were badly outnumbered if a fight broke out. The three Jedi remained relaxed, sensing no true danger here.

"We wish to form an alliance..." she was cut off as Padme moved forward, Luke shadowing her.

"Your Honor..." Padme began.

"Whosa dis?"

"I am Queen Amidala." She announced firmly. "This is my decoy...my protection...my loyal bodyguard." She indicated the obvious Queen. Luke nodded to himself, that explained a lot and he sa the look the other two Jedi echanged, they'd known or at least suspected. He wondered what Shmi would say if she found out a Queen had slept in their apartment? "I am sorry for my deception, but under the circumstances it has become necessary to protect myself. Although we do not always agree, Your Honor, our two great societies have always lived in peace...until now. The Trade Federation has destroyed all that we have worked so hard to build. You are in hiding, my people are in camps. If we do not act quickly, all will be lost forever...I ask you to help us...no, I beg you to help us." Padme dropped to her knees and Panaka gasped. "We are your humble servants...our fate is in your hands."

Luke followed her lead and slowly the others did as well, waiting in silence as the Gungans stared until Boss Nass began to laugh. "Yousa no tinken yousa greater den da Gungans.. Mesa like dis. Maybe wesa bein friends." He announced and it was a relief to hear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padme, followed by Eirtaé, Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, Luke and Artoo, stealthily made her way toward the entrance to the main hanger. They were followed by about twenty Naboo guards, pilots and troops. They stopped, and Padme used a small red laser light to signal across the plaza to Captain Panaka, Sabé, Rabé, another group of troops, and they signalled back.

Droid troops milled about the tank-filled plaza, until one of the tanks blew up. At the far end of the plaza, several droids began to run and fire, Naboo soldiers began to fire back at the battle droids.

As the ruckus erupted at one end of the plaza, Padme and her troops rushed into the main hanger. Captain Panaka's group remained outside to keep the droids occupied. Alarms sounded as the group rushed into the hanger, opening fire on the droids as Qui-Gon and Luke ignited their lightsabers and began deflecting the return blaster fire from the droids. Obi-Wan led the pilots in a run for the fighters, Artoo rolling on his heels.

"Get to your ships!" Padme yelled as the droid numbers began increasing. The first ship lifted off and made for the exit, shooting up towards space.

Obi-Wan strapped himself in and slipped on the helmet, firing up the engines as Artoo settled into the droid socket. He glanced at where his Master and Luke where before launching, not flinching as the ship behind him was destroyed by the Palace defences.

The second group, led by Panaka, entered the hanger to find the fight winding up for the moment, most of the ships already launched.

"My guess is the Viceroy is in the throne room." Padme looked to Qui-Gon who nodded. She hesitated as her communicator beeped but quickly checked the message. "The order to withdraw has been sent by the Senate."

"I agree." The message was good news. "Any further attack on us or any of the Naboo can be seen as disobeying the Senate." They started for the exit. As they were about to go through the door, suddenly everyone scattered, revealing Darth Maul standing in the doorway. Padme and her people moved back, shocked by his appearance. Qui-Gon stepped forward and felt Luke move with him. "We'll handle this..."

"We'll take the long way." Padme agreed. "Be safe." She whispered before leading her people towards the other exit.

The two Jedi let their outer robes slip to the floor as they settled into their favoured opening stances, lightsabers igniting. Maul held his out flat and then both ends ignited. They rushed him, Luke leaping up and into a flip at the last second, carrying him up and over the Sith to trap him between them as they fought. The two green blades clashed again and again against red, Luke matching the Sith's more acrobatic style easily while Qui-Gon's blows were the stronger. Luke realised the Sith was trying to lead them, making it look like he was backing off so held his ground, blocking the area he was trying to retreat too. Never let the enemy choose the ground of battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan felt his Master's sudden focus and realised, they were engaging the Sith. There was nothing he could do but close off his end of the bond, neither of them could afford to be distracted. "Bravo Flight A, take on the fighters. Flight B, make the run on the transmitter." He ordered calmly.

"Roger, Bravo Leader." Olie answered immediately. The small fleet of one man fighters approached the single droid control ship. "Enemy fighters straight ahead!"

Obi-Wan flicked open the communications channel. "This is Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi to the droid control ship. The Senate has ordered your withdrawal from this system. Comply or we will open fire." In response, the enemy ships opened fire. "Why can't I ever get an easy mission." He muttered, only Artoo hearing him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Padme, Panaka, Sabé, Eirtaé and their troops were trapped in a hallway by battle droids. They'd made it half way before getting trapped but now time was slipping away. "We don't have time for this, Captain."

"Outside." He ordered, blasting the window so they could climb onto the ledge while Sabé, dressed in the robes of state, Eirtaé and about half of the troops remained inside to hold off the droids.

"Ascension guns." Padme ordered and they quickly launched the cables, allowing themselves to be pulled up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke caught the Sith with a kick to the knee, throwing off his balance but he was very quick to recover before they could take advantage. Seeing crates of gear nearby Luke reached out with the Force to send them flying, forcing the other male to react to that threat, Qui-Gon rushing in to attack at the same time.

Qui-Gon was impressed by Luke's ability to fight and use other Force abilities at the same time, very few Padawan's could, even Senior Padawan's. But he had said Ben focused on combat for his safety and Mace had said he was an excellent fighter. This battle was taking too long, they were needed elsewhere. Luke had blocked their enemy every time he tried to retreat and something told him that was a very good thing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,

In the hallway near the Throne Room a window shattered from the outside as Panaka slipped into the Palace, guarding Padme as she climbed in next, the rest following. They quickly moved down the hall only to hear something heavy rolling towards them. Padme turned to see two Destroyer Droids turn into the hall behind them, another two rolling in front of the Throne Room doors. She threw down her pistol. "Throw down your weapons. They win this round."

"But we can't..."

"Captain, I said throw down your weapons." She ordered even as she triggered the message to Sabé. Her men followed her leave, not happy about it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan dodged under two fighters, causing them to crash as he fired on one on Olie's tail.

"The shields are too strong!" Bravo six reported.

"Go for the bridge." Eight suggested and they broke off to attempt it. "Their deflector shield is too strong, we'll never get through it."

"Keep them off me." Obi-Wan ordered as he relaxed, hands resting lightly on the controls even as he opened himself to the Force, focusing on the now, searching for a way past the shields. His hands moved confidently over the controls, sending his fighter away from the fight, closer and closer to the control ship and then his eyes snapped open as his ship landed. Oh…he looked around and then grinned, that would do nicely, he switched weapons over to torpedos and fired. Artoo squealed in alarm as the ship began to blow up around them. "Good idea, time to leave."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke gasped as he hit the wall, blinking spots from his vison even as he scrambled up, calling his lightsaber back to his hand as he ran back to the battle, adrenaline and the Force helping him ignore the pain. He saw the move the Sith was making and sent out the biggest Force push he could while at a run…the blade sinking into Qui-Gon's thigh instead of his chest. Before the Sith could follow up Luke was there, tangling their blades even as he called Qui-Gon's to his off hand. It had been years since he'd even trained to wield too blades but the moves came back to him as he danced with the Sith. While searching out information on the Jedi he had come across recordings that had meant a lot to him, his Father teaching a young Togruta female, several of those lessons had been on duel wielding. And one of his own students, Miana, had a knack for the method.

Qui-Gon watched as Luke wielded both their blades, cutting between the Sith's and severing his weapon in two. He had obviously had some training in duel wielding as he slowly seemed to brush the cobwebs off the skill as the two fought. He pulled himself out of the way of the fight, resting against a wall as he watched, unable to look away even as he focused on releasing his pain to the Force, not wanting to pass out when Luke may need him. He marshalled his focus and when Luke managed to land a grazing blow he pushed as hard as he could in his condition, sending the warrior off balance so that the second blade, that would have been avoided, instead took his head off.

The body collapsed and Luke shut off the blades, stumbling back, panting heavily. He took a few deep, calming breaths and then rushed to Qui-Gon's side, kneeling beside him.

"You did well."

"So did you." He managed a tired smile even as he checked on the wound.

"Go find the Queen, she may need you."

"And leave you alone if someone comes?"

"Go Padawan." He ordered and Luke gave him back his weapon before getting up and jogging after the Queen.

Luke found her in the Throne Room, Gunray in her custody. Obi-Wan had obviously succeeded as the droids had shut down. He entered and bowed to Padme.

"Master Jinn?"

"Injured, the Sith is dead." He glanced at Gunray and saw the brief moment of panic. "I guess his Master won't be happy with you." He offered, hoping he'd give something away but he remained silent.

"Send medics to the hanger immediately." Padme ordered before hugging the sweat soaked Luke who was startled but hugged her back. "I'm glad you're alright."

"It looks like you had everything under control without our aide." He grinned and she laughed before settling back into the role of Queen Amidala and Luke shifted into guard position, with Obi-Wan with the pilots and Qui-Gon injured protecting her fell to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan leapt form the fighter and rushed to his Master's side, dropping to his knees at his side, reaching out with the Force to reassure himself he was alive.

"I will be alright old friend." Qui-Gon assured him and then Obi-Wan saw the headless body nearby, relieved the Sith was dead but sad at the loss of life.

"Luke?"

"I sent him after the Queen once he had killed the Sith."

"Luke killed him?" Obi-Wan asked in a bit of shock and a little awe, and his Master nodded. The medical team then appeared and Obi-Wan moved back to let them work. He remained with his Master until he was settled in the medical ward before going looking for Luke.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A few days later Amidala stood in the main hanger, her handmaidens around her with Luke, Obi-Wan and Panaka as a Republic cruiser landed. "Now, Viceroy, you are going to have to go back to the Senate and explain all this." She stated coldly.

"I think you can kiss your Trade franchise goodbye." Panaka smirked as he led them to the ship with Luke.

The ramp lowered to reveal Senator Palpatine, guards who took Gunray and his group, as well as several Jedi Masters, including Yoda.

"It's good to be home." Palpatine commented as he bowed to the Queen. "Your boldness has saved our people, Your Majesty." He praised her actions even as inside he seethed. His plans to become Chancellor would have to wait, for now.

Luke and Obi-Wan bowed to the Masters before leading them into the Palace, Luke and Yoda breaking off for the quarters the Jedi had been given.

"To see you well, good it is my Padawan. Injured you were?"

"Just bruises and sore muscles Master." He made tea and then sat opposite his Master.

"Hmmm. Tell me you will of the battle." He ordered so Luke explained everything that had happened since they landed. "Very well you did. Padawan you will not be for long. Speak of other matters we will once returned to the Temple we have. Show me the body now you will." They finished the tea and Luke led him to where the body had been kept.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Mace stared at the body. "There is no doubt. The mysterious warrior was a Sith."

"Always two there are...no more...no less. A master and an apprentice." Yoda stated gravely as he looked at the other Masters.

"But which one was destroyed, the master or the apprentice?" Concerned looks spread through the Masters. But Yoda held the small hope his new Padawan would know the answer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Children sang and threw flowers on the passing Gungan soldiers as the crowds cheered. Queen Amidala stood on the top of the stairs, dressed in a stunning gown of white and feathers, her Senator and the Governor to her sides. Her handmaidens were spread behind them with Artoo. Luke, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, using a walking stick for now, stood to the side, dressed in clean robes.

Boss Nass walked up the stairs towards her, his Generals including Jar Jar, behind him. He accepted the Globe of Peace form the Queen and held it up. "Peace!" he bellowed and everyone cheered.

 _TBC…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Still not mine_

 _I can't find anything on the dating system used before the BBY and ABY one, which obviously wouldn't have been used in the clone wars or even earlier_

 **Chapter 6**

Luke settled easily on his knees in front of the low table, sipping at warm tea even as he gathered his thoughts. Part of him had been dreading this since seeing Yoda but the rest just wanted someone else to know the truth, praying events could be changed. He closed his eyes, letting the Force flow through him, helping him settle and when he opened them again Yoda was sitting opposite him.

"A tale to tell I believe you have."

"Yes Master." He put his cup down. "You already know I am from the future. My name isn't Luke Solo, it is Luke…Skywalker." He glanced at Yoda.

"Related to the boy you are."

"He is my Father." Luke whispered and Yoda was actually surprised, he had though an uncle or something of the like, unless he had not been found in Luke's timeline? "I don't know a lot, much of the history was lost after the war. And I guess the question is, do you want to know everything I do? It has to change Master, why else was I sent back? And made so young again?"

"Made young you were?"

Luke laughed. "I was closing in on sixty, one minute and the next I was back to late teens/early twenties, waking up on Tatooine when I hadn't stepped foot on the planet in decades." He admitted and Yoda was surprised, he had not expected that.

"If a Master you were, why appear so happy to be Padawan again?"

"That's part of the story." Luke sipped some more tea. "I was or will be born thirteen years from now, along with my twin sister. By the dating system we used is was 19BBY." Leia…oh he missed her. Maybe if they hadn't reconciled he would miss her less since they'd been parted for so long but there was still a gaping hole where his sense of her had been all his life, even before he had known about her. "For several years before that the Galaxy was at war, the Clone Wars. A lot of the history from that time has been lost or rewritten. The Alliance pieced together what they could from the data member worlds managed to save…. but a lot of it was lost with Alderaan."

It was hard to remain silent, Alliance? Alderaan lost? But he was determined to let the other Jedi speak in his own time. He had the feeling he would not like much of what he would learn.

Luke took a deep breath, releasing his emotions into the Force, something he wasn't always good at. Sometime between now and when I was born a galactic war will break out, they will come to be called the Clone Wars. I learnt a little speaking to one of the very few surviving free clones who had signed on with the Alliance. He told me that the clone army fought for the Republic, the Jedi serving as their Commanders and Generals. At the end of the war the Republic was reorganised into the first Galactic Empire and we have been fighting for freedom ever since. Because the Chancellor who led the Republic through the war and then created the Empire…was the Sith Lord Darth Sidious." He whispered.

Yoda was shocked. How could a Sith Lord gain such power so close to the Jedi temple? "How possible see this we did not?"

"I think maybe the war clouded things." Luke shrugged slightly "We never discussed history, you were too focused on finishing as much of my training as possible so that I would face him and his apprentice, Darth Vader." Luke rubbed at his wrist and Yoda saw the movement. Luke pressed the sensors and the panel popped open.

"Did this, Vader did?" He took the hand to look at the lifelike prosthetic.

"In our first duel, one I wasn't ready for. But he had my friends, and my sister, although at the time we didn't know we were related." He admitted. "Your Healer seemed very shocked by how advanced it is. She also took blood work so…."

"Speak with her I will, secure your records shall be." They didn't need their enemy learning they had access to future knowledge.

"Thank you Master. Jesse, the clone, he told me that they had been a trap for the Jedi by the Sith. They followed the Jedi with total loyalty and the Jedi were spread thin on the front, with just their clone troopers. Sidious gave an order…. Order 66, I think he called it. I met him when I was new to the Alliance and he died on Hoth, decades ago. The clones all had a chip in their heads, when he gave the Order they had no choice but to obey, it wasn't their fault, but they turned on the Jedi and slaughtered them. Very few escaped. I know you did and Ben, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Jesse mentioned three others but they vanished a few years before I joined up. The chip did fail in a few, those who'd had head wounds in that area and apparently one had become suspicious and had his surgically removed. But not many got free. The rest became the first Stormtroopers of the Empire. I know you came back to Coruscant to face the Emperor and Obi-Wan faced Vader. You failed but lived and Ob-Wan thought he had killed Vader, instead he was so badly injured he spent the rest of his life as a cyborg, locked away in a life support suite. I don't know who my Mother was, she died in childbirth. Obi-Wan took me to family on Tatooine and Leia was adopted by the Organa's of Alderaan, raised as a Princess. We were separated to keep us safe and as insurance in case one of us was found, the other would still be hidden. I grew up on a moisture farm with my Aunt and Uncle, I wanted to leave and join the Academy, to fly. And now I know why my Uncle kept putting it off, he was scared what would happen if the wrong people saw the name Skywalker." Luke paused to drink more tea.

"That well known your Father's name was?"

"My Uncle told me he was a pilot on a freighter, killed in the wars. Obi-Wan told me he was a Jedi. Garven Dreis, the Leader of Red Squadron, he told me my Father was the best pilot he'd ever seen, that he was the "Hero With No Fear" in the Clone Wars. And as soon as the name Skywalker came across imperial intelligence I had a bounty on my head. Garven died in our first engagement so he never got to tell me more."

The child they had tested would become that well known in the war? A Jedi did not seek such things but it sounded like they had no choice but to lead the army in Luke's past. Already he had much to meditate on and hopefully change. His Padawan sounded fond of the clone, Jesse, perhaps with knowledge of the chip they could ensure they were free. "Named this Emperor you have not, know who he is do you?"

"Sheev Palpatine, Senator for Naboo and you have no idea how hard it was not to put my lightsaber through him when I saw him. For everything he did…" Luke took a few deep breaths. "From what I know of him it wouldn't surprise me if he was ultimately behind the blockade, looking to use it to become Chancellor. Because he was pushing the Queen to call a vote of no confidence. He was the last Chancellor of the Republic, before naming himself Emperor. I think he was behind the whole war from various things I've heard over the years. The empire was created around the same time I was born. When I was nineteen they killed my family so when Ben asked me to go with him to Alderaan to help the Alliance I said yes, there was nothing left on Tatooine for me. He died buying us time to escape a few days later, Vader killed him. He appeared a few times to me as some sort of Force ghost, he told me where to find you to continue my training, though you were reluctant due to my age." Luke stood and moved to a window. The next part…he didn't want to prejudice Yoda against his Father but…

"Continue you will, judge I shall not." He sensed something in what was to come that was making Luke hold back.

"While training I saw a vision of Leia and the others in trouble so I left, despite you and Obi-Wan telling me not to. I faced Vader at Cloud City and lost." He took a deep breath. "He told me something you had all kept from me, right after taking my hand. His timing needed some work." He snorted, he'd come to terms with it a long time ago. "Obi-Wan told be Vader betrayed and murdered my Father and it was true…. from a certain point of view. The two of you were training me to kill Vader…to kill my own Father." He whispered.

Yoda frowned, the boy became a Sith? Obviously, he was too old for training…but this Anakin was different, he had spent several years under Luke's training, perhaps that would help avert his Fall. With the date of Luke's birth, he would have been very old, too old to try and take on Vader or the Emperor himself so it was understandable they had trained Luke for the task, but he did not like the idea they had kept the truth from him in that way. "Face him again you did?"

"The Alliance received word both Sith would be at Endor, overseeing the completion of a planet killer. I went in with the ground team to take down the shields, left my second in charge of our squadron. But Vader sensed my presence. I surrendered to him and he took me before the Emperor. The whole thing was a trap for the Alliance. I fought Vader and in the end, I won but I was angry, too angry, so I threw my saber aside. I told the Emperor I would not turn or kill my Father. If you've never experienced it, Force lightning is the most painful thing I have ever felt. He just stood there, watching his Master kill me and I…I begged him to help me. In the end Anakin Skywalker destroyed the Sith and saved my life. But it cost him his. The weapon was destroyed and I barely made it off in time." There was no need to continue, to speak of the First Order…except he wanted to know why a Master would welcome being a Padawan. "I resigned from the Alliance and began searching out other Force sensitives, hoping to find Jedi who had survived. I never did though I did find people who were untrained. We set up a school and lived in relative peace. The New Republic was formed, Leia went back to politics and was married. They had a son, Ben, and when he was a child they sent him to me to train. But I never saw…the Empire was beaten but a new government took its place, the First Order. Lead by the Supreme Leader Snoke. He got to Ben in dreams and visions and turned him, my own nephew led a force through the school and destroyed it, killing everyone. I wasn't even there. I went into exile, unable to face what had happened. I found the first Temple on Ahch-To. I spent years there alone, until I felt Leia's pain and grief as her husband died. A few weeks later a young girl arrived, seeking teaching. I went with her, to the Resistance. We faced Ben and brought him back and in the end, we faced Snoke. The last thing I remember is Ben striking Snoke down with Rey unconscious nearby. I had been dealing with the Stormtroopers from the First Order, backing up Finn and Chewie, then suddenly I was waking on Tatooine." He finished, relieved to be done.

"Much to meditate on there is. Your fault the boy's Fall was not, sense that I do. A hard life lived you did, a second chance here you have. Work together we shall to prevent that future. Tested your skills shall be, learn you will. Stop the Sith we shall." Yoda told him and Luke nodded. "Rest now you shall." He pointed to the Padawan's room and Luke retreated there to find another uniform and some basic supplies already within. He stripped off, showered and then fell into bed, exhausted by the retelling of timeline. Yoda left his quarters and headed for the Room of a Thousand Fountains to meditate on all he had learned. They would have to move quickly and carefully to ensure the Republic did not fall to the Sith.

 _TBC…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 _Sorry for the long wait, between uni and work I don't have a lot of time to write during trimester._

 **Chapter 7**

Obi-Wan stood before the Council and bowed, unsure why he had been summoned without his Master. They had returned from Naboo just over a week ago and had been given down time while his Master healed and to help Luke and Anakin adjust. Was he being sent on a mission with another Master?

"Padawan Kenobi it is the opinion of both you Master and this Council that you are reading to face the Trials," Mace announced and Obi-Wan was utterly shocked, but he quickly drew on the Force, releasing the emotion, and Yoda nodded. "There are nine steps of trial: teamwork, isolation, fear, anger, betrayal, focus, instinct, forgiveness, and protection. After deliberation it is the Council's opinion that you have passed the Trials of teamwork, fear and protection already. In three days you shall face the rest, unless you truly feel unready."

Obi-Wan looked at the various Council Members, seeing the quiet support from Master Gallia and the almost smile form Yoda. "I am honoured Master's and will accept your judgement," he bowed again and was dismissed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke sat in class, feeling very out of place. He had never had classes as a child, he had learnt on the farm around his work. The closest he had come to a class were mission briefings during the war. He was taking a mix of classes, some with those his 'age, some with younger Padawan's and some with young Knights. It didn't bother him, technically he was older than all of them, but he had always known his schooling was lacking. Leia, his squad mates, even Han, had done what they could in the early years to catch him up, but it hadn't been enough. Galactic history was a class he was in with Anakin and younger initiates. They sat together because it made Anakin feel awkward to be in class with the younger children. Much of what they were learning had been lost or erased by his time and Tatooine had no interest in history in any timeline.

Class was released, and they left to find Obi-Wan waiting. Anakin grinned at the Padawan who smiled and reached out to ruffle his hair. "How was class?"

Anakin just shrugged so Luke answered, "It's very interesting, Tatooine doesn't really care about Galactic history."

"there are some very interesting areas of history," Obi-Wan agreed and then took a deep breath. "Padawan Solo, I formally request your presence at my Trials of Knighthood, to sit with me in meditation and to act as guard."

Luke blinked, seeing a few excited initiates watching on. He had no idea what to say, that had sounded formal, almost ritualistic but he didn't know how to respond to match it. He took a deep breath to calm down and bowed slightly since that seemed a safe action, "I would be honoured to."

Obi-Wan smiled, realising that Luke was winging his response. "Thank you." He bowed in return. "Sorry to ambush you with this, the Council ambushed me this morning with the announcement that in three days I take the Trials," he talked as they walked towards his quarters with his Master.

"That's great!" Anakin grinned up at him.

"Yes, it is," Obi-wan opened the door and they went in to sit.

"So, what exactly have I agreed too?" Luke asked as he sat.

"There are nine steps to the trials; teamwork, isolation, fear, anger, betrayal, focus, instinct, forgiveness, and protection. The Council has decided I have passed the trials of teamwork, fear and protection already. In three days I begin the rest of the Trials and I am allowed to have three other Padawan's with me, I have chosen you and two old friends, Bant Erin and Quinlan Vos. You will sit guard on the room where my Trial of Isolation is taken, to ensure I remain isolated, it is basically a ceremonial role. You remain there for the Trials of fear, anger and focus."

"Is it dangerous?" Anakin asked, worried for him and Obi-Wan smiled at him.

"Only two Padawan's have been seriously injured in the history of the Trials," he reassured him. He wouldn't admit that more had failed in a way that meant they would never retake them. Some had proven not strong enough and had Fallen, giving in to their fear and anger. From the look Luke shot him, the other Padawan could guess that something like that had happened. "If I fail I can retake them in a year."

"What happens when you pass?" Anakin asked.

"Master Qui-Gon would then help me prepare for the Knighting ceremony. Before the ceremony I would spend an entire day in deep meditation within the preparation room high in the Tranquillity Spire. As the time came to ascend to the Hall of Knighthood, I would enter the darkened chamber and kneel before the Grand Master of the Order and have my Padawan braid severed. After that there would be a party here to celebrate my Knighting. I would then be expected to more to Knight accommodation until hopefully taking a Padawan myself one day."

"Wow. I know you'll pass!"

"Thank you, Anakin."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yoda watched the Younglings as they practiced levitating small objects, unable to stop from seeing them all dead, the Temple in ruins. He had seen nothing but war and death in his meditations since young Skywalker had spoken of the future he had come from. The timelines may have already diverged though as Sidious had not been named as new Chancellor since the Queen had not followed his advice to call for the vote. What would the man do now that part of his plan had been derailed? Not even they could accuse him without evidence, especially with sympathies high towards any from Naboo after the invasion.

The Sith had had centuries to set this plan in motion, they would have to move very slowly and cautiously. If they moved too fast, made the Sith feel cornered, it would not end well. Although from his Padawan's story the future could not get much worse.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke stood in front of his door, dressed in full uniform, hands tucked in the sleeves of his robe as he remained unmoving. He meditated lightly to help remain so still and to keep from worry over Obi-Wan, he had passed this test the first time around, right? He couldn't see the other two Padawan's, each guarding a door. He felt a familiar presence in the hall and looked over without moving, seeing Anakin, the boy looked nervous, chewing his lip and Luke sighed. He gently reached out with the Force, nudging the boy and Anakin looked at him. ' _you shouldn't be here,_ ' he sent over their bond and Anakin looked down.

' _Is he okay?'_

' _Yes, now go back to class or Master Jinn,'_

' _Yes, Uncle_ ,' he quickly slipped away. Luke fell back into light meditation, wishing he could sense something from the room but it was shielded.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan stumbled out and felt familiar arms move to support him, relaxing into the familiar hold.

"Well done old friend," Qui-Gon whispered, helping him straighten up. Obi-Wan managed a shaky smile as they began moving away and then another person helped support him on the other side and glance over to see Luke in full robes from having stood watch.

"You okay?" he asked in concern and Obi-Wan nodded. They got him back to the apartment, stripping him down and settling him into bed to sleep. "Will he be alright?"

"After some sleep. Every Trial is different, but he passed," Qui-Gon was proud of his Padawan, he had come a long way from the angry initiate he had refused to take on.

"I am going to go lie down,"

"Stiff and sore?"

"Who knew just standing there could be so tiring?" Luke shrugged and headed back to his Master's apartment and his own room. He stripped out of his robes and fell into bed., exhausted despite not doing anything but standing there. When Yoda checked on him an hour later he smiled at the sight of him sleeping soundly. He knew it would soon be Luke in that room, even though he did not need the Trials, he had already undergone so much more.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Jedi parties were a lot quieter than he remembered ones in the Alliance, then again there were no crazy pilots with bootleg alcohol. Luke grinned at seeing Obi-Wan, sans braid, his one-time Master still seemed a little shocked at being Knight Kenobi now. Jinn's apartment was filled with Obi-Wan's friends, all celebrating his elevation from Padawan to Knight. It made Luke feel sad, seeing all of these friends that the Ben he had known must have lost in the Purges.

 _TBC…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Not mine_

 **Chapter 8**

Luke collapsed on the floor, breathing hard, sweat soaking his hair. He heard the tapping of his Master's cane approaching but he had no energy to move.

"Well you have done," Yoda praised, there were Masters who could not do what young Luke had just done. He levitated over a bottle of water and a towel and Luke forced himself up to accept them, leaning against the wall.

"Feels like when you got me to lift my X-Wing out of a swamp, though I didn't succeed that time," Luke admitted tiredly. "You then promptly lifted it out and back onto solid ground."

"Hmm, surprised I am. Telekinesis easy for you appears."

"Not at first, life and death are good motivators though."

"Meditate now you will."

"Yes Master," Luke shifted into the correct position, closing his eyes and calming his breathing.

Yoda watched, proud of his last Padawan. His skill set had been a mess when he arrived and if he had been trained in a war it was understandable. Now though he was much more rounded. He still lacked theoretical knowledge, but he was a quick learner. He would be ready for the trials soon, even if he did not feel ready.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Obi-Wan smiled as he walked back into the Temple, glad to finally be back. He was rather exhausted from months spent in intense negotiations. It had been nice to see Queen Amidala again and he had been made very welcome in the Palace, but the Temple would always be his home. In his bag he had letters each for Qui-Gon, Luke and Anakin from those they had met among the Naboo. It was not against the Code to accept correspondence from previous missions. It had been good to see the planet recovered from the invasion, even though the Trade Federation had not been punished enough for most of the people to accept and he could not blame them for thinking that. Nute Gunray had held onto his position and the Trade Federation had basically received a slap on the wrist.

The galaxy was becoming a darker, more dangerous place. He knew there was another Sith out there, there were always two after all and Luke had killed one. He trusted the Force to reveal the threat to the Council, but he did still worry for the innocent people being threatened. There were whispers of rising unrest in the outer regions and that was part of why he spent little time in the Temple since his Knighting, he was spending all his time out there trying to keep the peace. There was talk of systems seceding from the Republic and that hadn't happened for centuries, but it was their right to do so.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke had been surprised to be sent on a solo mission but when he'd seen Bant in the Healing Halls, she had told him that most Senior Padawan's being considered for Knighthood were sent on at least one. It felt strange to know he may soon be a Knight, again, but this time he would have earned the rank, rather than receive it by default. He was meant to be negotiating to help stop a civil war, but the Force whispered of more and that worried him. He straightened his robes and pushed that from his mind, he needed his focus on the here and now. He opened the door and walked into the meeting room, bowing to the gathered delegates. He then took his seat in the middle and settled in to listen and try to guide them to a peaceful resolution. He hadn't done many negotiations, that had always been Leia's strength, but he would do all he could to keep war from breaking out.

He spent three months struggling to keep the two sides talking instead of fighting and finally, they signed a peace treaty. Luke was exhausted and more than ready to return to the Temple but as the Jedi's representative he had to remain for the party. He was sipping some punch when his senses screamed of danger and he moved, pushing the two leaders down, lightsaber humming to life as he blocked the incoming shots as the people screamed. Luke was up and after the assassin before anyone else realised what was really happening. He tracked him out into the night and then parried a blow that would have taken his head off. He was pushed on the defensive by his cloaked assailant and he flipped back to get some space. He should have known Sidious would come after him, he killed the man's apprentice after all. Now he was facing what had to be another apprentice to replace Maul or one of his Hand's. they fought back and forth as thunder crashed in the distance.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Anakin hesitated outside the door, chewing his lip but then it opened and Qui-Gon ushered him into his apartment. "What is it Ani?" the aging Master asked as he got the boy settled on a chair and then poured him some tea.

"I don't know," Anakin admitted. "Something's…wrong? It's…" and then his eyes widened. "Uncle Luke! He's in trouble."

Qui-Gon lifted his comm and called Mace to inform him. He wondered if anyone knew how deep the bond was between Uncle and Nephew. It hadn't interfered with Luke's ability to bond with Master Yoda, but he had a bond before so knew what to do. Would Anakin be able to properly bond with a Master? He had wanted to train Ani but now he was wondering if he was getting too old to take on another Padawan. He hoped that Luke would be alright, he knew this was a pre-trial test, but for him to be in enough trouble that Anakin could sense it? That was more than the normal danger for such a mission.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke collapsed, breathing heavily as he held his arm close, the wound burning but at least he hadn't lost a limb. He forced aching muscles to move, getting up even as the security forces arrived, along with medics. He let them tend him, too tired to argue but he ensured the body would be prepared for transport, the Council would want to investigate. He quickly gave his goodbyes and left for Coruscant, wanting to inform the Council as soon as possible.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yoda, Mace and Qui-Gon stood together as the ship came in for an almost perfect landing which indicated that Luke was exhausted or injured. The ramp lowered, and Luke emerged, wrapped in his cloak and looking exhausted. Yoda moved in and Luke sank to his knees before him. "Injured you are?" Yoda asked, concerned and Luke pulled back his cloak to reveal his arm, wrapped heavily in bacta bandages.

"What happened?" Mace asked.

"Negotiations were successful. During the party there was an assassination attempt, I went after the assailant. His body is onboard. He used a red lightsaber Masters."

Qui-Gon moved in and helped Luke to his feet. "I believe a full debriefing can wait."

Mace nodded. "Get to the Healers, Solo, and then some rest. The Council will call for you tomorrow."

"Thank you Master." Luke let Qui-Gon lead him towards the Healers. "Ani?"

"Is alright, he knew you were in danger."

"Sorry, couldn't keep my shields high enough," Luke murmured as they finally reached the halls and Luke was whisked off to a room where he was allowed to shower and then given a full check over before being encouraged to sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,

Mace and Yoda stared at the body young Solo had brought back with him. It was of a young human male, well-muscled and bearing the scars of torturous training. The head was also included, and Mace frowned, recognising the face. "It appears our enemy is targeting those the Order rejects," he admitted, and Yoda nodded sadly.

"Regrettable it is, find a better we must. Targeted again young Solo will be, angered the Sith Lord he has by killing Maul and now this one."

"Agreed."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Luke stood before the Council, feeling a lot better after sleep and a hot shower. He bowed to the Masters and then gave his full report of what had happened on his mission.

When he was done, they shared looks before Yoda nodded to Mace. "Padawan Solo, it is the opinion of both your Master and this Council that you have faced situations equal to the Trials," Mace announced, and Luke blinked, glancing at Yoda who smiled slightly. "There are nine steps of trial: teamwork, isolation, fear, anger, betrayal, focus, instinct, forgiveness, and protection. After deliberation it is the Council's opinion that you have passed the Trials and are ready for Knighthood. Kneel, Knight Solo."

Luke dropped to his knee, shocked by what was happening. Yoda approached him and ignited his lightsaber, touching the air above each of his shoulders. He felt it move slightly closer and his braid dropped free, Luke catching it quickly.

"Rise, Knight Solo." Mace called, and Luke stood, bowing to the Council.

"Thank you Masters."

 _TBC.._


End file.
